


Чудовище

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Макси [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Eugenics Wars (Star Trek), Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: АУ времен Евгенических войн, где Пол — биохимик, а Хью — полевой хирург.





	1. Chapter 1

**Чудовище**

Саммари: АУ времен Евгенических войн, где Пол — биохимик, а Хью — полевой хирург.

**Часть 1 **

— Черт побери, Пол, да ты просто монстр! 

Пол машинально отмечает зависть, тщательно скрытую за восторженным тоном. Еще бы, докторская степень в двадцать четыре года — это что-то из области фантастики. Каждый, кто присутствовал на защите, считает своим долгом подойти к Полу и лично потрясти его руку. 

Он рассеянно отвечает на поздравления, его мысли снова в лаборатории: новый штамм оказался на удивление привередливым, и Пол боится оставить его без присмотра даже на полчаса. 

Все эти люди мало интересуют его, лишь незначительная их часть может в полной мере оценить его работу. Шум конференц-зала отвлекает, воротник темно-синей рубашки потихоньку начинает напоминать удавку, жарко, слишком много света. Выдержав минимальную дипломатическую паузу, Пол вызывает аэрокар и летит прямиком в корпуса исследовательского центра. 

Через полчаса он с отвращением ослабляет узел галстука, расстегивает две верхних пуговицы на рубашке, натягивает халат и перчатки. В лаборатории царит полумрак, ряды столов и тяг тускло поблескивают. Гудят насосы, емкости с образцами культур фосфоресцируют, некоторые виды шевелятся и тычутся плодовыми телами в крышки боксов. 

Пол вздыхает и заваривает себе крепкий кофе: ночь предстоит интересная.

Иногда ему кажется, что эта лаборатория — единственный дом, что когда-нибудь у него будет. 

Острое чувство одиночества на пару секунд сжимает грудь, затем Пол решительно закатывает рукава и поправляет очки на переносице. Если работать достаточное количество часов, горькая пустота внутри на некоторое время отступает.

Когда по три-ви начинают мелькать первые сводки о нарастающем напряжении, Пол не обращает внимания. Еще один локальный конфликт, затем второй, красные и ярко-оранжевые пятна на полупрозрачной голопроекции Земли ширятся, расползаются, горячие точки отвоевывают все больше места и ресурсов.

Война врывается в лаборатории неожиданно: внезапно прекращаются поставки ценных реактивов, культуры гибнут одна за другой. Пол в ярости мечется по полупустым складским помещениям, стараясь придумать хоть какой-то заменитель для субстратов. Его питомцы приказывают долго жить, каждый день Пол выбрасывает содержимое боксов в утилизаторы. Он чуть ли не плачет: если вся его работа погибнет таким глупым образом, на восстановление уйдут годы. О том, что этого времени у него может не быть, если бушующая война доберется до исследовательского центра, Пол не думает.

Второй раз он чувствует на себе дыхание войны, когда приходят новости о профессоре Баррете. Его научный руководитель и, пожалуй, единственный человек, с которым можно было поговорить по душам, гибнет по чистой случайности. Аэрокар Баррета, в котором тот летел вместе с семьей, обстреляли, приняв за транспорт какого-то видного чиновника. Когда по три-ви предупреждают о том, что картинка не для слабонервных, и показывают ручейки крови, вытекающие из-под обломков, Пол цепенеет. Горе слишком глубокое, чтобы можно было плакать, в груди клокочет жгучая ярость: для военных это всего лишь еще одна потерянная пешка в грандиозной шахматной партии. 

Пол приходит в кабинет профессора и молча стоит несколько часов, цепляясь взглядом за акварели Баррета. В качестве хобби тот с поразительной точностью и реалистичностью рисовал микроорганизмы и разные типы клеток и тканей, все стены увешаны его причудливыми работами. 

Когда темно-фиолетовая Hypsibius dujardini начинает плыть перед глазами, Пол понимает, что плачет.

Третий раз Пола опаляет войной, когда всемирная паутина рвется в Западной Вирджинии: прицельным огнем уничтожило систему приема-передачи данных и десятки тысяч людей оказались отрезаны от мира. Пол никак не может связаться с братом и его семьей, единственными родственниками, что у него остались. По три-ви упоминают, что появилась опасность радиационного заражения в отдельных регионах, и он с ужасом думает, что шансов на спасение не так уж и много.

Единственное, что его держит на плаву — работа. Лаборатория становится оплотом прежней жизни, в просторные помещения еще не успела закрасться война. Пол остается один из своего отдела — кто-то поехал с семьей в более безопасное место, кто-то уволился, а кого… забрали. 

Он знает, что война с аугментами почти проиграна. Это не освещается в медиа, но его аналитических способностей хватает, чтобы понимать, что всей огневой мощи не будет достаточно, чтобы победить противника, существенно превосходящего по всем параметрам. 

Нужно что-то принципиально новое, но на самом деле все новое — это хорошо забытое старое. Именно поэтому по корпусам центра слоняются военные в форме, военные в штатском, блеклые сотрудники спецслужб и все те, кого в мирное время в лаборатории было арканом не затянуть. Пол знает, что многим его коллегам делают предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, и все они соглашаются. Кого интересует Женевская конвенция, когда ребром стоит вопрос выживания?

Пол думает, что профессор Баррет никогда бы не согласился работать на оборонку. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что никакие каменные ножи, пули и фазеры не сравнятся с грозной силой биологического оружия. За победы приходится платить кошмарной ценой, и участь живых очень часто оказывается гораздо хуже участи мертвых.

Здание пустеет, на город медленно опускается дождливая холодная осень. Двор никто не чистит от опавшей листвы, и Пол шагает по мокрому коричневому ковру из листьев, начинающих гнить. Верхние этажи корпуса скрыты в сером тумане, голые черные ветки деревьев словно вырезаны на фоне неба, мертвая, странная тишина царит в исследовательском центре.

Каким-то шестым чувством Пол осознает: если за ним придут, то именно в такой промозглый тоскливый день.

И когда посреди двора опускается бронированный аэрокар, Пол готов. Кутаясь в пальто, он решительно направляется навстречу группке военных. Сбежать уже не выйдет, в конце концов, если идти прямо на них, страха почти нет.

— Я ученый, а не какой-то монстр! Я не стану…

— Мистер Стамец, сядьте!

От крика адмирала закладывает уши, Пол морщится. На него с колледжа никто не повышал голос, а этот пожилой, покрытый шрамами вояка явно перенапрягает голосовые связки.

Он не собирается садиться, ему уже вполне ясно, чего от него хотят эти люди.

— Вы думаете, мы бы стали привлекать вас, если бы наши штатные специалисты справлялись?! Жизнь человечества на кону, а вы будете попрекать нас моралью и этикой? Да вы хоть представляете, что с нами всеми сделают аугменты, если позволить им выиграть эту войну?!

Раздражение и злость накатывает непреодолимой волной, еще пара секунд — и Пол тоже кричит, почти срывая голос: 

— А вы представляете, что произойдет, если эта штука выйдет из-под контроля? Нет средств, которые обеспечили бы стопроцентную защиту, оно сотрет всех с лица Земли, как аугментов, так и людей. Вы этого хотите? Вы же не спрячетесь в своем самом глубоком бункере, это еще хуже, чем ядерное оружие!

— Так сделайте так, черт побери, чтобы оно прицельно било только по противнику! За что вам дали степень?!

Пол вскакивает из-за стола и стремительно идет к двери. Он не собирается расшаркиваться перед этим чертовым солдафоном. Он уже двадцать минут терпеливо объяснял, что пытаться генетически модифицировать плесневые грибы, чтобы создать биологическое оружие, — идея абсолютно дикая и самоубийственная и тому, кто предложил это штабным генералам, стоило бы вообще вырвать язык. 

— Я еще не закончил с вами, Пол Стамец!

— Думаю, даже законы военного времени не оправдают вас, если вы попытаетесь удержать меня тут, — огрызается Пол, с силой дергая дверную ручку.

Браун усмехается, от этой улыбки у Пола по спине начинает течь холодный пот. Под маской грубого неотесанного военного скрывается холодный жестокий разум, и Пол только сейчас понимает, насколько опасен сидящий перед ним человек.

— Нет, я ни в коем случае не собираюсь вас удерживать. Мы же тут не изверги, чего уж там, — уголки губ адмирала на мгновение дергаются вверх. — Просто хотел напомнить, что в Западной Вирджинии сейчас не очень благоприятные условия, особенно в Моргантауне. 

Пол замирает, тело сковывает леденящий страх. Нет-нет-нет, только не это.

— Конечно, там есть убежища, но радиус поражения довольно большой и на всех их однозначно не хватит, мистер Стамец. Между прочим, эти снаряды выпустили те люди, которых вы так жалеете. 

Пол судорожно хватается за спинку стула, с отчаянием понимая, что ему вряд ли удастся ускользнуть из ловушки. Надо было бежать из города при первой же возможности, но пути назад уже нет.

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваш брат, его очаровательная жена и ваш смышленый племянник получили летальную дозу облучения? Живут они не очень близко к убежищам, и пока…

— Хватит! — Пол взрывается и впечатывает в стол кулак, разбивая кисть до крови. — Вы не посмеете шантажировать меня моими близкими!

Адмирал смотрит на него с бесконечной усталостью.

— Это война, мистер Стамец. Пока вы сидели в уютной лаборатории и развлекались с вашими обожаемыми образцами, погибли тысячи людей. Разве есть что-то плохое в том, чтобы малой кровью пресечь большую бойню? Я правда не хотел с вами так поступать, но вы своим непроходимым упрямством вынудили меня угрожать вам. 

Сердце бешено стучит у самого горла, Пола мутит от ужаса. Он не может стать палачом для собственного брата и его родных, но работа над чудовищным проектом — еще более грязное дело.

Вспотевшие ладони скользят по спинке стула, мышцы спины сводит от напряжения.

— Я скажу четко и ясно, мистер Стамец. Если вы согласны с нами работать честно и открыто, — мы доставим ваших близких в убежище в ближайшие сроки, в наших силах это устроить. Никто не умрет, доза не смертельна. Если вы сейчас уйдете, я не стану вас удерживать, но три человека в Западной Вирджинии могут совершенно случайным образом погибнуть под обвалом, например. Или внезапный селевой поток преградит дорогу к бункеру. Видите, как печально может получиться. 

На лице Брауна не дрогнул ни один мускул, Пол готов убить этого человека голыми руками.

— Говорите да или нет, не молчите. Нейтральное молчание — это наихудшая реакция на внешние угрозы. 

Возможно, у него получится каким-то образом стабилизировать штаммы, сделать их действие узконаправленным, создать подходящий антидот, избежать массовой бойни… Рациональная часть разума мерзко нашептывает, что это все бред, попытки оправдать свое эгоистичное решение. Разве жизнь трех человек стоит жизни тысяч, а то и миллионов?.. 

Пол знает, что пропал. Соглашаясь на этот проект, он подписывает себе смертный приговор. Невозможно с головой выпачкаться в грязи и крови и прикинуться чистеньким, невозможно спуститься в ад и вернуться обратно невредимым. За все приходится платить, но Пол узнает полную цену лишь потом, когда будет слишком поздно.

Когда он подписывает контракт, его руки почти не дрожат.

***

— О, так ты тот самый Пол Стамец? — темно-карие глаза изучающе скользят по заляпанному халату и остановливаются на бейдже. — Да ты просто чудовище.

Пол ищет свободные места за столиками в маленькой столовой для работников базы, но из-за очередной смены вахты небольшой зал переполнен. Единственный пустующий стул стоит рядом с каким-то парнем в униформе медика.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь? — Пол ставит поднос с едой на столик и вопросительно смотрит на врача.

— А куда я денусь с этой подводной лодки, садись уже. Но если то, что я слышал о тебе, — правда, то тебе стоит сидеть не на этом убогом металлопластиковом стуле, а по правую руку от самого дьявола.

Пол криво усмехается и невесело хмыкает.

— Все мы здесь пропащие люди, — философски говорит он, затем переводит взгляд на бейдж. — Или ты, Хью Калбер, прислан сюда из рая в качестве независимого наблюдателя за нами, грешными?

— Ладно, ничья.

За соседним столиком кто-то ржет.

— О, они точно нашли друг друга. 

Пол раздраженно шипит и принимается ковырять какой-то незамысловатый салат в пластиковой тарелке. Он чувствует, что доктор не спускает с него глаз.

Интересно, какими путями его занесло на базу. Калбер не выглядит довольным своим положением.

Но смелости заговорить не хватает, особенно после колкой реплики о «чудовище». Да что вообще знает о нем и о его падении этот человек?

Дни сливаются в серую бесконечную цепь, Пол как в тумане, он с трудом понимает, сколько прошло времени с его появления на базе, сколько еще должно пройти, прежде чем он обретет свободу.

Все, что видит Пол — это свои исследования. Военные дышат в спину, каждый день надеясь получить готовый продукт, он днем и ночью гоняет своих сотрудников, сам забывает о еде и сне. Пол едва не падает в обморок, но вкалывает с яростным фанатизмом: смертельная усталость и состояние транса, когда уже не думаешь ни о чем, кроме первоочередных задач, помогают забыться. 

Когда МВ-781 наконец готов и протестирован на всей живности, что была в лабораториях, один из биологов внезапно решает покончить с собой. Никаких показательных выступлений, безопасники лишь под утро находят окоченевшее тело в неестественной позе. Судороги при отравлении стрихнином — вещь малоприятная. Пол в каком-то горьком просветлении понимает, что этот несчастный парень прав: есть только один способ уйти с честью.

Адмирал Браун, который периодически заходит в лабораторию и рассказывает, что в Западной Вирджинии все хорошо, видит настроение Пола и звериным чутьем улавливает его мысли.

— Вы же понимаете, мистер Стамец, что в случае саботажа или кончины при подозрительных обстоятельствах у ваших близких не останется шансов?

Пол трет покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и молчит.

Через два часа он присылает полный отчет о действии и свойствах абсолютно нового штамма плесени — модифицированных Aspergillus niger. Еще через час изоляция газоанализатора выходит из строя, и Пола скручивает электрическим разрядом.

— Я думал, люди вроде тебя живучи как кошки.

Пол морщится от боли и открывает глаза; все тело ноет, во рту пересохло, хочется пить.

Калбер сидит у его кровати и сжимает в руках планшет с данными. Именно сжимает, а не держит — Пол видит, как побелели его костяшки.

Доктор берет с тумбочки стакан с водой, опускает в него трубочку и подносит ко рту Пола.

— Не надо, я сам, — тот пытается возразить, но пальцы, как и все тело, бьет крупная дрожь.

Голос звучит хрипло, конечности совсем не слушаются его, и приходится покорно пить из рук Калбера.

Краска заливает бледные щеки. Он пытается встать, но тело не подчиняется, Пол замечает бинты на руках и груди.

Он сдавленно матерится и дергается еще раз, но безрезультатно.

— Да хватит уже, через тебя прошло такое количество амперов, что сердце с трудом выдержало. Лежи смирно и отдыхай, у тебя были все шансы не проснуться вообще.

Пол слушает ворчание доктора и видит в глубине его глаз нечто, что заставляет и без того уставшее сердце колотиться сильнее. Да, Калбер его спас, но это же его работа. Тогда почему Пол так иррационально рад снова видеть доктора, несмотря на то что тот, похоже, презирает его?

Ему нужно в лабораторию. Если Браун вдруг решит, что пробой изоляции не был случайностью, то всему конец. 

Пол лихорадочно пытается объяснить это Калберу, и тот, видимо, чувствует его страх, но трактует его совсем по-другому. 

— Зачем так спешить, или у тебя почасовая оплата? Я думал, тебе выдают оклад за каждую сотню трупов.

Колкость причиняет почти физическую боль. Пол понимает чувство отвращения, которое испытывает к нему доктор; он сам себя ненавидит, но все равно где-то в глубине груди словно засело тупое лезвие. Ему хочется нравиться Хью, и это пугает. Странно испытывать такое к человеку, которого видишь второй раз в жизни.

Но мотивов доктора он тоже не понимает. Если тот настолько ненавидит его, то почему не передал его в руки коллег? Почему он сидит у его койки, хотя может спокойно воспользоваться системой датчиков? 

Пол тяжело дышит, мышцы болят даже от малейшего движения. Его разрывает от странных, непонятных эмоций, которым нет объяснения, он не может сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном, мысли путаются и неуловимо исчезают.

— Вот отчет о твоем состоянии, все должно быть понятно. — Доктор кладет ПАДД на тумбочку и еще раз внимательно смотрит на Пола. — Мне нужно работать, кнопка вызова персонала тут. 

Он стремительно выходит из палаты, Пол прикусывает губу. 

Калбер ведет себя странно: сидит рядом с Полом, пока тот спит, но ретируется, когда он приходит в себя, хотя обычно врачи делают все наоборот. 

Пол читает о собственной травме и понимает, что легко отделался. Ожоги на груди и руках, общее шоковое состояние из-за удара током, временные нарушения сердечного ритма.

Пол никак не может найти себе места. Полумрак в палате, которую освещают только мониторы и датчики, непривычная после лаборатории тишина, мягкий матрас вместо той раскладушки, на которой обычно спит Пол, чтобы не уходить с рабочего места. Ожоги побаливают, но вполне терпимо. Он представляет, как Калбер касался его кожи, заботливо накладывал повязки и поправлял тонкое одеяло, и от этой мысли в груди снова разливается иррациональное тепло. Пол не понимает, что происходит, но ненавидит себя за очевидную симпатию к человеку, который его заслуженно презирает.

Он выходит в сеть и вбивает имя доктора, через пару секунд восхищенно присвистывает. Калбер успел зарекомендовать себя отчаянно храбрым врачом: успешная замена кардиостимулятора при помощи минимального оборудования прямо в разгар боя, участие в спецоперациях в качестве парамедика, множество сложных операций в полевых условиях. Его несколько раз цепляло, но серьезных травм не было.

Пол улыбается: Калберу везет, удача не отворачивается от того, кто ради спасения жизней других рискует своей собственной. В отличие от Пола, который эти самые жизни забирает.

Пол ворочается на койке второй час, внутренности грызет тупая боль. Конечно, Хью не знает, как именно Пол оказался здесь. Он считает его монстром, который по доброй воле подписался на работу в этих лабораториях. Хотя, в сущности, какая разница? Результат один и тот же, проект почти завершен, и руки Пола по локоть в крови. Какое имеет значение, через что ему пришлось пройти?

Но боль не оставляет Пола, ощущение ножа между лопатками не исчезает. Он не хочет, чтобы Хью думал о нем так плохо. Он не хочет оправдываться, но доктору стоит знать правду о том, что толкнуло взвешенного и холодного ученого в белом халате на преступление и почему разум рационалиста посчитал, что три больше, чем сотни тысяч.

Пол сворачивается клубком на койке, тихонько стонет и пытается уговорить себя, что глупо начинать этот разговор. Хью прав: он чудовище и ему нет прощения.

Кому нужны эти отговорки и оправдания?

Еще через час Пол не выдерживает. Холодный кафель обжигает босые ноги, он чувствует себя полностью обнаженным в тонкой плотной лазаретной рубашке, из-за резкого движения кожа на ожогах натягивается и местами расходится, под повязками растекается прозрачная сукровица. Пол шипит от боли и делает пару неуверенных шагов к двери. Мышцы дрожат и плохо слушаются после удара током, Пол по пути цепляется за все, что может, но справляется с дверной ручкой.

Спустя пятнадцать мучительных минут он наконец вваливается в кабинет Калбера и цепенеет от ужаса.

Доктор стоит возле стеклянного герметичного бокса, окруженного дополнительным силовым полем. Внутри — что-то, отдаленно напоминающее человека. Вернее, то, что от него осталось.

Хью управляет манипуляторами в боксе через ПАДД, и нержавеющая сталь глубоко погружается в грудную клетку, лезвия рассекают плоть. Пол задерживает дыхание, а затем почти кричит от ужаса: показавшиеся в разрезе легкие больше похожи на клочки гнилого тряпья. Всю их поверхность покрывает скользкая черная пленка плесени.

Калбер оборачивается к нему и горько усмехается.

— Что, Пол Стамец, в лаборатории это выглядело почище?

Пол оседает на кафель.

Он снова сидит на больничной койке, кутаясь в одеяло. Его бьет дрожь. 

Хью сидит рядом, его спина напряжена, словно он не знает, сорваться ему с места или придвинуться ближе.

Пол говорит долго, с мясом вырывая из себя все, что копилось эти месяцы глубоко внутри и не давало дышать. Временами горло сдавливают слезы, но он держится. Губы дрожат, некоторые слова выходят невнятно, но Пол уверен, что Хью его внимательно слушает.

Он рассказывает обо всем — о карьере, о ночах в лабораториях, о том, что иногда, чтобы достичь чего-то, приходится жертвовать всем остальным. О начале войны, о собственном безразличии, о смерти Баррета, о том, как оказался среди военных. О семье брата и о слабости, которая заставила его поддаться угрозам Брауна. О том, как костер ненависти к самому себе, отчаяния и бессилия медленно выжигал его изнутри. О том, что ум стал его проклятием, как пришло осознание, что он убийца, монстр. Пол едва шепчет, но это похоже на вопль. 

И Хью тоже кажется, что Пол кричит во всю мощь легких.

Потом говорит доктор. Он давно слышал о Поле Стамеце, о его гениальных работах и эксцентричном поведении, иногда даже приходил на конференции и лекции, чтобы увидеть того вживую. Исследования Пола помогали в работе врача. Набравшись смелости, Хью хотел подойти к нему после защиты, но Пол быстро ускользнул, оставив его ни с чем. Доктор восхищался Полом, даже не будучи знакомым с ним. А потом началась война, Хью в первую же неделю рванул в горячие точки, не оставляя надежды, что его обожаемый ученый в безопасности. Потом его добровольно-принудительно привлекли к исследованиям военных, и проклятый комплекс на краю света — все, что видел Хью последние три месяца. Он ненавидит это место так же сильно, как и Пол: вместо того, чтобы спасать живых, он препарирует мертвых. 

И когда он увидел Стамеца в столовой, как обухом по голове накрыло понимание того, что его кумир на самом деле — хладнокровное бездушное чудовище. Разочарование и боль захлестнули с головой; вскрывая трупы с черными легкими, Хью особенно ненавидел Пола. Ненавидел и себя: за то, что так глупо и наивно восхищался абсолютно незнакомым человеком, по сути не зная его. Он всеми силами избегал его, но несчастный случай перевернул все с ног на голову. И после сумбурного монолога Пола Хью понял, что ошибся во второй раз.

Они сидят плечом к плечу до самого утра и молчат. Что можно сказать? Яростные, испепеляющие все на своем пути эмоции не дают трезво мыслить, судорожное напряжение сводит мышцы, Полу кажется, что он горит, по спине течет пот, он облизывает пересохшие губы и сухо сглатывает. Хью говорит, что у него действительно жар, вызванный растревоженными ожогами и переутомлением, бережно укладывает на койку, вводит лекарство в кровь. Пол что-то едва слышно бредит, но скоро проваливается в тяжелый, беспокойный сон.

Он просыпается во второй раз от громких голосов над ухом. Кто-то яростно спорит, Пол даже отдает себе отчет, что голоса принадлежат Калберу и Брауну, но сил пошевелиться и открыть глаза просто нет. Лихорадка спала, Полу больше не кажется, что он сгорает заживо, но кошмарная слабость все еще напоминает о себе.

—... Разве вы не видите, что он на грани истощения, как нервного и физического? Мои рекомендации как лечащего врача…

— Доктор Калбер, я все понимаю. Но мы не можем в разгар войны, когда все висит на волоске, размениваться по мелочам.

— Он сгорит на работе, это повредит всему проекту!

— Мистер Стамец добровольно принял участие в программе, вы же не думаете, что мы его силой сюда притащили?

На мгновение повисает тишина, Пола прошибает холодный пот.

Наконец Хью выдыхает:

— Ладно, но я оставляю его в лазарете еще на три дня, иначе я не могу гарантировать его работоспособность.

Пола подмывает сказать, что он готов продолжить прямо сейчас, но он не хочет дискредитировать Хью, поэтому продолжает лежать не шевелясь.

— У вас два дня, не больше.

Пол слышит, как Хью набирает в грудь воздух, чтобы возразить, но молчит. Хлопает дверь, Браун, кажется, выходит из палаты. 

— Вставай, спящий красавец.

Пол открывает глаза и понимает, что Хью все это время загораживал от адмирала мониторы с показателями жизнедеятельности.

Пол кивает на вполне приличные данные:

— Спасибо. 

Хью кивает в ответ и улыбается, и от этой улыбки уголки губ Пола тоже ползут вверх. 

— У тебя два дня на упорядочивание бардака в голове, Пол.

Тот хочет спросить, что это значит, но Хью уже выходит из палаты.

Впрочем, он возвращается через семь минут с подносом свежереплицированной еды. 

— Ты пробыл в лазарете двое с половиной суток. Также, по моим данным, ты не ел еще около двух дней перед тем злополучным ударом током. 

Пол краснеет. Не то чтобы он очень переживает из-за своего режима питания, но расстраивать доктора не хочется. 

— Пол, ты весишь на восемь килограмм меньше нормы. Если с током еще повезло, то твое общее состояние далеко от идеального.

Хью ставит поднос на тумбочку, Пол замечает на нем стандартный больничный паек. Доктор помогает ему усесться на постели, подсовывает под спину подушку.

— Ты сам или тебе помочь?

Пол в ужасе мотает головой.

— Я сам справлюсь.

Доктор серьезно кивает и опускается на стул рядом с койкой.

— Ты должен съесть хотя бы половину из этого, вперед.

Где-то в груди что-то плавится, стекает теплым воском, согревает изнутри. Пол знает, что этот мягкий взгляд темно-карих глаз — не для всех пациентов, а только для него. Откуда взялась эта уверенность, он понятия не имеет.

Пол поднимает глаза на доктора:

— Может, составишь мне компанию? Ты тоже выглядишь голодным.

И Хью абсолютно не против.

Пол часто приходит к Хью в свободное от работы в лаборатории время. Его сутки делятся пополам, и он не хочет смешивать эти две половины. Утро и день идут на скрупулезные расчеты, синтез, наблюдение за образцами и попытки не думать о том, что скоро в сводках новостей появятся первые сюжеты о страшном оружии. Вечером Пол спешит к доктору, они часто ужинают вместе, разговаривая обо все на свете — кроме того, что хранится в лаборатории под трехуровневым кодовым замком. 

Пол уже знает о докторе многое: тот увлекается альпинизмом, без ума от оперы и за годы работы потерял пятерых пациентов. Полу не особо нравятся оперные арии, но сидеть рядом с Хью и видеть его довольное, расслабленное лицо того стоит. Рядом с доктором ноющая боль в груди отступает, и на пару часов Пол перестает думать о том, в кого он превратился. 

В присутствии Пола Хью тоже отвлекается от мыслей о раскромсанных, изуродованных телах в лазарете. 

Иногда Пол так устает за день, что его вырубает прямо на плече Хью, и тот осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, перекладывает его в более удобное положение и дает спокойно поспать до утра. 

Каждый из них понимает, что любые привязанности в это время и в этом месте обречены на печальный конец, но останавливаться не собирается. 

Иногда Пол думает о тех чувствах, что крепко связали его с Хью. Это любовь? Влюбленность? Просто гремучая смесь из уважения, сочувствия, сострадания и одиночества? Может, в обычной жизни они бы и не обратили друг на друга внимания? Возможно, Хью с ним только потому, что синица в руках однозначно лучше, чем… Пол готов лезть на стену от этих мыслей, сомнения и неуверенность грызут его. Вдруг та искра между ними, больше похожая на электрическую дугу, — просто следствие потребности в ком-то, кто относится к тебе более-менее хорошо? Разве можно полюбить кого-то за месяц? Как вообще различить жажду избавиться от одиночества и настоящее чувство? Пол запутывается в новых чувствах, которые он не испытывал никогда до этого.

Хью видит, что Пол в смятении, и в конечном итоге вызывает его на разговор.

Они сидят в комнате Хью, из компактной аудиосистемы раздается тихая мелодия. Пол уже знает любимые произведения доктора, кажется это «Аида» Верди. Хью приносит чай, вручает Полу чашку и садится напротив него. 

— Пол, что случилось? Ты третий день сам не свой. Лаборатория? Браун?

Пол молчит, разглядывая узор на чашке: мелкие переплетенные ветки, синие на белом фоне. Он не уверен, что сможет правильно донести гнетущие мысли, он боится, что Хью обидится и уйдет. Хотя что-то подсказывает ему, что доктору хватит терпения выслушать и понять его смятение. Да и куда денешься с закрытой базы?

Пол собирается с духом, Хью смотрит на него так честно и открыто, что у него не остается права лгать и увиливать.

Он рассказывает о своих сомнениях, о том, что запутался, что, возможно, ему просто не хватает опыта, чтобы разобраться со всем этим.

Хью внимательно слушает и, к облегчению Пола, не перебивает и не злится.

Наконец он заканчивает и виновато смотрит на доктора:

— Я знаю, что это может звучать глупо и… оскорбительно для тебя, я не хотел...

Хью крепко обнимает его.

— Пол, все хорошо. Ты правильно поступил, рассказав об этом, я не злюсь и не расстраиваюсь. 

Пол заметно расслабляется в его руках. Ему немного легче, он просто тихо сидит и слушает голос Хью.

—... И единственное, о чем я сейчас жалею, — я не успел поймать тебя на защите. Возможно, все было бы по-другому. 

Пол наконец отрывается от плеча Хью и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Сердце бешено колотится, кровь шумит в ушах, он чувствует, что стремительно краснеет.

Когда Хью очень мягко целует его, едва касаясь губами, все вокруг замирает. Пол понимает, что ему стоит ответить на поцелуй, но он просто не знает, что ему делать.

Хью словно читает его мысли и тепло улыбается.

— Только не говори, что ты никогда не...

Пол качает головой, краснея еще больше. 

— Я никогда ни к кому не испытывал чувств, которые испытываю к тебе. Я не знаю, что это, но это… пугает и восхищает одновременно. И да, я никогда никого не целовал. Но я быстро учусь, — Пол смущенно улыбается.

Хью фыркает, неловкость момента испаряется. 

— Пол, ты же знаешь: если вдруг тебе что-то не нравится или ты чувствуешь, что пока не время, или хочешь взять паузу, просто скажи об этом...

Впрочем, им обоим очевидно нравится все происходящее.

Остаток вечера Пол проводит, улучшая свои навыки поцелуев, и, судя по реакции Хью, практик из него весьма неплохой. 

Впрочем, дальше они не заходят — Хью уставший после тяжелого дня, Пол и так перегружен новыми ощущениями и тоже валится с ног. 

Засыпая, Пол всем телом прижимается к Хью, тот крепко обнимает его в ответ, и если раньше эти объятья можно было трактовать как условно дружеские, то сейчас Хью держит Пола совсем иначе. От осознания этого тот плавится от восторга и непередаваемого ощущения тепла. Рядом с Хью он никогда не будет чувствовать холода. Где-то внутри что-то дрожит, как струна на высокой ноте, кипит от правильности происходящего, и в этот момент Полу кажется, что у них есть чертова вечность.

Через три дня аугменты добираются до базы.

Пол знает, что у них есть сорок восемь часов до окончательного отказа защитных механизмов. Железобетон, силовые поля и многоуровневые коды доступа не могут защитить людей от атаки аугментов. Те знают, что единственный способ выжить — это уничтожить лаборатории до того, как штамм Пола Стамеца начнут применять на полях сражений. И сейчас снаружи творится настоящий ад, сотни отчаявшихся, готовых на все сверхлюдей в костюмах полной биозащиты штурмуют укрепления базы.

Стоя в лаборатории, Пол чувствует, как гудят стены, арматура словно стонет, мелкая дрожь проходит по стали, стекло и пластик на полках дребезжат. Это похоже на землетрясение. 

Работы для ученых практически нет, но Пол — скорее по привычке — возится с образцами в изолированном боксе.

Когда Браун заходит в лабораторию и спрашивает, какой из его штаммов смертелен не только для аугментов, но и для людей, Пол понимает, к чему все идет.

Они все умрут здесь.

Все, что происходит дальше, напоминает стремительное падение в бездну. Все понимают, что произойдет в конце, и находят в себе смелость наслаждаться полетом вниз. Полу горько и больно, но трепетно-тоскливое чувство продолжает сбивать дыхание и заставлять сердце колотиться быстрее. Это чувство — последнее настоящее, что у него осталось. Спичка вспыхивает ярче, перед тем как погаснуть, хрупкие осенние цветы кажутся прекраснее за день до того, как ударит мороз. Пол горит ярко, из последних сил, и глубокая смертная тоска, доставшаяся от предков, подсказывает, что его время на исходе. Ему незачем экономить, и его ведет с яростным отчаянием, он борется, в последние минуты выгрызая все, чего был лишен всю жизнь. 

Хью тоже понимает, что это конец, и Пол видит, что он не боится. Похоже, он самого начала знал, чем все закончится.

Они лежат в обнимку, когда в лаборатории обваливаются перекрытия и личный коммуникатор Пола разрывается от тревожных вызовов. Он моментально вскидывается на постели, где-то в груди больно саднит, словно тело знает о предстоящей опасности больше, чем разум.

— Я скоро вернусь, — через силу выговаривает он.

Хью внимательно смотрит на него и понимает, что чувствует Пол.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Пол отчаянно качает головой.

— Будь лучше тут. Я не знаю, что там произошло, ты можешь понадобиться в лазарете.

Хью знает это не хуже Пола, невысказанное повисает в воздухе. Они оба чувствуют, что хочет сказать другой, но слова так и не срываются с губ: то ли из-за боязни быть уличенным в пафосной лжи, то ли из-за понимания того, что говорить такое вслух — значит окончательно признать близкий конец.

Не оглядываясь, Пол вылетает из каюты. 

Лаборатория напоминает кромешный ад. Красные отблески тревожных ламп, вой сирен, бегущие в панике сотрудники, битое стекло и пластик, погнутый металл. Главное, что боксы со штаммами, скрытые за трехкамерным стеклом, уцелели и повреждения чисто механические. Полу удается отловить хаотично суетящихся подчиненных, отправить в лазарет пострадавших и приобщить остальных к чему-то конструктивному. Все, представляющее ценность, спешно выносится из аварийных помещений.

Пол почти заканчивает с последней установкой, когда очередной толчок заставляет стены содрогнуться. Чудовищный звон и скрежет — и трехкамерный бокс разлетается вдребезги, Пол успевает упасть за лабораторный стол и уберечься от града осколков, но все равно что-то впивается в плечи и спину. От боли и удара об пол у него перехватывает дыхание, паника сдавливает грудь. Облачко черной пыли повисает в воздухе, Пол в отчаянии смотрит на разбитые контейнеры и понимает, что это конец. Так глупо получилось. 

Он отрезан бетонными завалами от шкафа с костюмами биозащиты, единственное, что он может сделать — это оградить лабораторию силовым полем, чтобы споры не распространились на всю базу. Ему не жаль ни одного чертового военного в этой дыре, но в лазарете Хью. Доктор, который ни в чем не виноват, которого он любит. Обидно, что понадобилось вдохнуть смертельную дозу собственного творения, чтобы осознать, что именно он испытывает к Хью. 

Кашляя, Пол добирается до терминала в стене, настраивает поле и удовлетворенно кивает: теперь в непосредственной опасности только он, все остальные будут в порядке, пока аугменты не проберутся на базу или пока генераторы не сломаются, отключив поле. 

Плесень на вкус слегка сладковатая, в горле першит, Пол знает, что у него буквально пара минут до того, как начнутся проблемы с дыханием и его просто отключит от нехватки кислорода. Он усаживается на пол, упираясь спиной в стену, и выуживает коммуникатор. Помещение содрогается от ударов, цементная крошка летит в глаза, Пол почти ничего не видит. От волнения дышать только тяжелее, руки мелко дрожат. Паника подступает, когда сухой лающий кашель сменяется мокрым и Пол выплевывает черно-серую слизь. Процесс уже не остановить. Эмоции захлестывают с головой, он не может вычленить что-то определенное, но сильнее всего ощущается боль. Ему больно за Хью, за самого себя, за них обоих. В памяти всплывает образ доктора, с бесконечно грустным видом стоящего рядом с изуродованным человеческим телом за стеклом. Интересно, будет ли Хью вскрывать его тело?.. 

Пол тут же обругивает себя. Это проект превратил его в чудовище или он изначально был монстром, просто на базе показал себя в полной красе? Как Хью не разглядел в нем этой кошмарной сердцевины? Почему Хью любит его, неужели он не видит, что… Коммуникатор пищит, Пол смотрит на экран. Хью.

Нет, он не будет отвечать, доктор потом будет только растравливать раны, вспоминая этот разговор с умирающим. Пусть лучше так — Хью запомнит его выбегающим из каюты в лабораторию, а не живым мертвецом с гнилью вместо легких. Что-то внутри тихонько возмущается: он слишком быстро сдался, даже не попробовал бороться за собственную жизнь, но Пол только мрачно усмехается. Он уже вдохнул минимум несколько летальных доз и превратился в саму смерть. 

Наверное, это справедливо. Око за око, зуб за зуб, он создал чудовищные вещи, которые и убили его.

Кашель сдавливает грудь, воздуха не хватает. Боль прошивает грудную клетку. У него буквально полминуты до отключки. О чем положено думать людям, которые скоро умрут? Пол отчаянно цепляется за все счастливые моменты, что только были у него в жизни. До того., как он превратился в монстра и убийцу. Безмятежная работа в лаборатории, слава и признание среди биохимиков и генетиков, дружба с Барретом, знакомство с Хью. Пол в деталях вспоминает свою защиту, конференц-холл, полный людей, тут его немногочисленные друзья, коллеги, научные руководители, просто «вольные слушатели». Яркий свет заливает зал, и, хоть Пол и не любит публичных выступлений, ему нравится внимание аудитории, искренне восхищающейся его достижениями, пусть и не до конца понимающей их. Если дать волю воображению, можно с легкостью увидеть в полном зале Хью, слушающего доклад. Пол на мгновение задумывается о том, что никогда не видел Хью в гражданском, но почему-то образ доктора в ярко-красном пиджаке нравится ему больше всего. Сейчас он закончит свою речь, достойно выдержит вопросы оппонентов, покончит с формальностями и направится прямиком к Хью. Тот встанет и тоже пойдет навстречу, проталкиваясь через толпу. 

Пол улыбается: сложилась бы его жизнь иначе? Или от судьбы не уйдешь и его все равно заставили бы сделать то, что убьет его самого и еще тысячи людей? 

Плесень режет грудь, кашель выворачивает наизнанку. Коммуникатор выпадает из слабеющих пальцев, Пол улыбается, закрыв глаза. Боли больше нет, есть только ярко освещенный зал и единственный человек, рядом с которым он, пусть и недолго, был счастлив.

Хью кажется, что его с силой ударили в диафрагму, вышибая дух. Ноги подкашиваются, и он медленно подходит к едва заметной границе силового поля. За невидимым щитом лежит Пол, его кожа бледная, землистого оттенка, кажется, под ней проступают черные сосуды. С момента выброса спор прошло около пятнадцати минут, и Хью понимает, что шансов у Пола нет. Легкие уже проедены насквозь, скоро ткани начнут расползаться. Хью знает, как страшно выглядят прорехи в грудной клетке и почерневшие клочья плоти на ребрах.

Он должен что-то придумать, должен…

Браун стоит за его плечом и тоже смотрит на тело, распростертое среди обломков оборудования.

— Доктор Калбер, нужно зачистить эти помещения. Мы не можем позволить спорам заразить всю базу.

Хью знает, что подразумевают под зачисткой. Пол еще жив, доктор видит, как грудная клетка слабо вздрагивает, но протокол требует выжечь все помещение дотла. Риски слишком велики.

Ему хочется влезть в костюм биозащиты и со всех ног броситься к Полу, но он не может. Браун ничего не знает о… их чувствах, и это пока играет на руку, он ничего не заподозрит.

— Вы слышали приказ? 

Хью уверенно кивает, каждая мышца — как натянутая струна. Только бы успеть…

Когда спустя полчаса всю лабораторию обдает пламенем под тысячу двести градусов Цельсия, никто не обращает внимания на Хью, который притаскивает в лазарет большой герметичный бокс.

Доктор проводит с Полом всю ночь напролет. Тот каким-то чудом держится, Хью удалось стабилизировать его, но чутье хирурга подсказывает, что своими силами ему не выжить. Пол в коме, мозг еще активен, но все остальные жизненно важные органы необратимо повреждены. 

Хью знает, что нельзя оперировать близких и родственников, любые эмоции во время операции — чудовищный риск и халатность. Малейшая дрожь руки — и пациента не спасти. Хью ненавидит себя за то, что предает собственные принципы, но у Пола больше никого нет.

Он помещает Пола в герметичный, полностью прозрачный бокс, подключает систему манипуляторов и садится за удаленный пульт. Гидравлика страхует от внезапной дрожи, а стабилизаторы немного смягчают толчки от очередного взрыва. Хью знает, что Пол сейчас ничего не чувствует, но ему все равно мерещится гримаса боли на безжизненном лице. Последние обрывки одежды осторожно отделены от кожи, шипит распылитель дезинфектора, Хью физически больно видеть худое, покрытое синяками и ссадинами тело, споры копотью осели на нем. Яркий белый свет операционной безжалостно падает на синяки под глазами, резко очерченные ребра, выступающие тазовые косточки. Под светлыми ресницами залегла тень, Хью видит даже маленькие морщинки между слегка сведенными бровями.

Приборы пищат, предрекая скорый конец, и Хью кладет руки на ПАДД. Сначала нужно избавиться от скопления плесени в легких, а потом браться за остальное. 

Помедлив немного, Хью касается сенсорного экрана, и механический скальпель взрезает кожу на груди Пола.

Спустя два часа Хью со стоном поднимается с места оператора. В горле — противный тугой ком, спина мокрая от пота, пальцы сводит судорогами от чудовищного напряжения. Все напрасно. Он буквально выпотрошил измученное тело, но безрезультатно. Кровь насыщается кислородом извне, вместо сердца — механический аналог, впрочем, половина внутренних органов Пола теперь заменена на более или менее совершенные протезы. Плесень особо охотно пожирала эндотелий, и Хью вытягивал метры мертвых, почерневших сосудов. 

Сейчас состояние Пола стабильно, но Хью знает, что это обман. От него осталась только истерзанная оболочка, и механизмы регенерации запустить уже не удастся, потому что иммунная система подорвана, мозг едва функционирует, а часть внутренностей вообще отсутствует. Хью вспоминает классический опыт Гальвани с лягушкой, и его пробирает дрожь. Что, если он просто издевается над уже мертвым Полом? 

** **

Хью опускается на пол рядом с боксом и утыкается лбом в холодное стекло. Лучше бы он никогда не встречал этого человека, лучше бы не знал, что значит собственными руками резать дорогую плоть. Лучше никогда не разрываться между голосом разума, советующим отключить аппараты и дать пациенту упокоиться с миром, и иррациональной верой в чудо, в то, что разум Пола еще жив, что его упрямый ученый еще борется. 

Хью плачет, не сдерживая слез, в груди что-то ломается и крошится от боли, пальцы бессильно скребут по стеклу. Чего стоят десятки успешных операций, если он оказался беспомощным слепцом как раз тогда, когда был нужен Полу? Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать…

Хью понимает, что скатывается в безумие, но ему все равно. Пол Стамец эффектным вихрем пронесся по его жизни и так же ярко сгорел, оставив только чертов пепел и острую боль.

Он близок к тому, чтобы открыть стекло бокса и коснуться Пола в последний раз, но сил нет даже не это. 

Хью плачет, свернувшись калачиком на полу, и эта тихая истерика помогает ему выплеснуть часть усталости, гнева, страха и боли, копившихся месяцами. Хватит. Он чертов доктор — и обязан что-то придумать ради Пола. Хью яростно трет покрасневшие, отекшие веки. 

В ладонь вонзается что-то острое, и он понимает, что случайно раздавил пустую ампулу из-под нейролептика, упавшую на пол. Ничего смертельного, всего лишь пара порезов, но Хью как зачарованный смотрит на алые капли крови и размазывает их по белому халату. Он поднимает глаза на бокс. Грудная клетка Пола раскрыта, ребра торчат словно крылья птицы, пытающейся взлететь, в черно-красном месиве пульсируют внутренности и импланты, благодаря которым тот еще жив.

Хью сжимает в кулак поврежденную руку, загоняя осколки глубже, чувствуя, как теплая яркая кровь стекает между пальцами и скапывает на пол. Ему нужна эта простая, понятная боль. Безумие отступает, на его место приходит холодная, расчетливая ярость и желание любой ценой вытащить Пола с того света. 

Пол пошел на совершенно немыслимые вещи ради безопасности близких, и Хью только теперь понимает его в полной мере. 

Когда аугменты все-таки сметают последнюю хлипкую защиту базы, в лазарете их ждет неприятный сюрприз в виде окончательно слетевшего с катушек доктора. 

Хью Калбер стоит возле бокса с телом, явно пораженным штаммом, и его глаза горят отчаянным безумием. В руках — увесистая железка, похоже, отломанный поручень от носилок, и он явно готов пустить его в ход, разбив стекло и высвободив смертельное оружие из контейнера.

— Всего одна маленькая просьба, и вы останетесь живы, — голос Калбера срывается, но он продолжает, откашлявшись: — Мне нужна ваша хваленая кровь. Много крови. И тогда никто не пострадает.

Хью знает, что жив благодаря Полу. Тот нужен аугментам вменяемым, а доктор — единственный, кто посвящен во все тонкости состояния Пола. За каждым его шагом следят, но работать не мешают. 

Хью с ужасом думает о том, что будет, когда Пол придет в себя. Его просто разорвут в клочья, выпытав все, что им надо знать о штамме. Про себя Хью не думает, но оставлять его в живых тоже не имеет никакого смысла.

Его план прост и понятен: залечить особо тяжелые раны, пока даже не извлекая имплантов. Ему предлагают высококачественные легкие и сердце, выращенные из настоящих клеток, но Хью пока отказывается. Замена искусственных механических аналогов на «живые» органы — дело кропотливое, особенно если что-то пойдет не так и организм будет отторгать их. Время ограничено: как только Хью увидит, что Пол сможет выдержать побег, они уберутся отсюда ко всем чертям. 

Он проводит практически все свободное время рядом с боксом, где под действием улучшенной крови медленно выздоравливает Пол. Лимфоциты словно взбесились, с чудовищной скоростью атакуя остатки плесени, здоровые клетки стремительно нарастают взамен пораженных. Пол перестает задыхаться, давясь черной слизью, Хью почти с нуля реконструирует грудную клетку. Вместо дыхательных путей и легких — сложная система трубок и мембран, насыщающих кровь кислородом. Риск сбоя минимален, но доктор все равно дежурит рядом, боясь закрыть глаза. Малейший скачок напряжения или сбой аппаратуры — и Пола не спасти.

Усталость валит с ног, но Хью все еще держится. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и все будет позади.

Что им делать, когда они выберутся от аугментов, он пока не знает. Для другой стороны, они если не предатели, так бывшие пленники, непонятно как вымолившие жизнь. Неизвестно, чем закончится эта война, но Полу нужна помощь и покой, и Хью обеспечит ему отдых любой ценой. 

Проходит несколько недель, и Хью удовлетворенно выдыхает. Пол стабилен, возможно — скоро придет в себя, его жизнь в безопасности. Он все еще слаб, но сможет выдержать марш-бросок в неизвестном направлении.

Впрочем, глупо надеяться, что аугменты ничего не подозревают, он понимает, что у них очень мало шансов выбраться живыми.

Особенно беспокоит лидер сверхлюдей, Хан. Хью видит, с каким жестоким интересом тот смотрит на Пола — так кошка смотрит на полумертвую мышь, прежде чем отхватить ей голову. Доктор не сомневается, что, как только Пол придет в себя, Хан снова примется убивать его изощренными способами. Он говорит, что не выносит бессмысленной жестокости, но Хью видит, что это ложь, он садист чистой воды.

Нет, он никогда не отдаст им Пола.

Хью решает, что уже можно безопасно открывать бокс, грибы уничтожены мощной дозой антибиотиков и не представляют опасности для окружающих. Состояние Пола удовлетворительное.

Хан и еще двое аугментов внимательно наблюдают за тем, как герметичные створки разъезжаются в стороны. Хью подавляет порыв протянуть руку и коснуться бледной кожи, испещренной шрамами. Пол дышит, ноздри трепещут, тонкие веки подрагивают, словно он видит сны. Сердце Хью замирает. Он спас этого человека, спас от него самого, от штабных, от смертельного оружия, смог сохранить ему жизнь среди врагов. Хрупкий, отчаянно уязвимый Пол жив благодаря ему. Удача не может отвернуться от них сейчас.

— Доктор, есть смысл будить его?

Хью смотрит на Хана и едва сдерживает презрительную ухмылку.

— Нет, мозг его спит из-за больших доз лекарств. Видите эти кривые на правом дисплее? Он все еще в коме, на медленное пробуждение уйдет двое суток, если не больше. Резкое пробуждение чревато необратимыми повреждениями нервной системы.

Хан, прищурившись, смотрит на графики и диаграммы состояния, медленно кивает.

— Как только он придет в себя, сразу позовете меня. — Аугмент кривит губы и буквально прожигает взглядом доктора. — Вы же понимаете, что играть на нашей стороне куда безопаснее для жизни?

Хью опускает голову и с облегчением вздыхает, когда Хан покидает палату.

Он понимает, что его уже в чем-то заподозрили, но пока придраться просто не к чему. Никто не знает, что он изменил настройки приборов, и теперь они выдают заниженные результаты. Еще сутки их никто не побеспокоит. Как только Пол придет в себя, нужно бежать.

Он опускается на стул рядом с койкой и разглядывает родное лицо. Кажется, что Пол просто мирно отдыхает, но Хью знает, что каждая клеточка его тела ноет тупой, изматывающей болью. Доктор помнит, как трепыхались умирающие легкие, как черная слизь стекала из ноздрей и уголка рта, как Пол судорожно боролся за каждый глоток воздуха, как сердце начало сбоить, а потом и вовсе потеряло ритм, остановившись. Хью на всю жизнь — какой бы короткой она не была — запомнит серые пальцы, комкающие простынь, и влажный звук, с которым из разрезов вытягивались мертвые ткани — он действительно видел Пола изнутри.

На часах — почти полночь, Хью начинает дремать, не отходя от Пола. Как только они выберутся в безопасное место, он упадет и проспит сутки кряду.

Чуткий сон прерывает слабый свистящий вздох. Хью моментально вскидывается, отшвыривая стул и склоняясь над Полом.

— Пол?.. Пол, слышишь меня?

Тот щурится и пытается протереть глаза, но Хью мягко перехватывает его руку.

— Подожди, роговица еще слишком чувствительная. Давай я.

Он очень осторожно убирает салфеткой маленькие комочки гноя из уголков глаз Пола. Тот вздрагивает и зажмуривается.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вот так просто, словно Пол подхватил простуду, а не несколько раз умирал у него на руках.

Пол, кажется, начинает медленно осознавать происходящее.

— Хью?.. — он с трудом выговаривает слова, связки хрипят и дребезжат.

Хью с облегчением вздыхает. Он боялся скрытых последствий клинической смерти: вдруг великолепный мозг Пола решит, что с него хватит, и просто перестанет работать в обычном режиме.

Пол внезапно дергается вперед, пытаясь сесть на койке.

— Стой, даже не думай, ты не...

В следующий момент Пол обхватывает его плечи, неловко цепляется за халат и со стоном утыкается лбом куда-то в грудь Хью.

Тот чувствует ребра, проступающие под рубашкой, кости кажутся хрупкими, почти птичьими. Ему не нравится звук дыхания Пола: слишком поверхностное, свистящее, но, учитывая то, сколько раз горло вскрывали и зашивали заново, самостоятельное дыхание — уже чудо. Волосы и кожа почти одного цвета — до Хью с запозданием доходит, что Пол практически полностью поседел.

Если абстрагироваться и прислушаться, можно различить едва ощутимый механический звук — единственный нормальный заменитель сердечной мышцы на базе оказался слишком громким.

Хью позволяет себе пару минут просто держать Пола, представляя, что они выбрались и находятся в безопасности. Бледная кожа, покрытая шрамами и швами вдоль и поперек, чудовищно контрастирует с темной тканью рубашки, висящей мешком, и Пол кажется особо истощенным и уязвимым.

Пару минут спустя до Хью доходит, что Пол пытается что-то сказать, умоляюще глядя на него, но неокрепшие связки просто не слушаются. 

— Тише, мой прекрасный, пока не трать силы на разговоры. Еще успеем. 

Пол кивает, вздрагивая.

— Холодно?

Тот снова кивает и виновато опускает голову. 

Температура в палате оптимальная, но из-за обширных повреждений кровеносной системы Пол мерзнет. Хью осторожно касается обнаженной лодыжки — кожа ледяная. Доктор поспешно укутывает ему конечности термоодеялом.

В сотый раз перепроверив состояние Пола и убедившись, что ничего страшного ему уже не грозит, Хью коротко рассказывает обо всем, что произошло за последний месяц. Пол хмурится, но пока не может облечь свои размышления в слова и просто внимательно слушает его.

Хью смог добыть план базы аугментов, и теперь им нужно придумать, как добраться до ангара с аеэрокарами и наземным транспортом. Угнать хоть какое-то корыто, скрыться от погони и добраться до неподконтрольных аугментам территорий или хотя бы нейтральной зоны — задача почти невыполнимая. 

Но Хью, прижимая к себе Пола и слушая странный рокот из его грудной клетки, всеми фибрами души верит в благополучный исход.

Все летит в тартарары через пару дней, когда особо бдительный инженер замечает нехарактерные сигналы в контурах техники лазарета. Требуется десять минут, чтобы разобраться, в чем причина импульсов, понять, что кто-то изменил исходные настройки приборов, и четверть часа спустя разъяренный Хан влетает в палату к Хью.

Доктор стоит возле койки Пола и отмечает что-то в ПАДДе, когда железные пальцы до хруста сжимают его запястье. Хью оборачивается, видит в двадцати сантиметрах от своего лица полные ярости глаза аугмента и понимает, что его время вышло. 

— Доктор Калбер, мне нужны ответы. Немедленно.

Что-то в голосе Хана заставляет Хью сжаться в комок, но в следующий момент его захлестывает ярость и глухое отчаяние. Все пропало, он ничего не смог сделать, они все равно добрались до Пола. Хью замахивается и бьет изо всех сил, до крови разбивая подбородок аугмента.

В ту же секунду Хан хватает его за руку, выворачивает кисть, отточенным движением зажимая нерв и заставляя Хью застонать. 

Хью слышит голос Пола, видит, как тот цепко повисает на Хане, едва слышно хрипит и просит остановиться. Аугмент отшвыривает Пола, тот кричит от боли, падая, задевает стеллаж рядом с койкой, обрушивая на себя все его содержимое. Хью пытается вырваться, он знает, что Пол абсолютно беспомощен и беззащитен, но только причиняет себе еще большую боль. 

Хан кивает дежурному, чтобы тот взял на себя Пола, безуспешно пытающегося встать на ноги, а сам сжимает плечо Хью словно тисками, не оставляя шансов на сопротивление.

— Как я и сказал, у меня есть к вам пара вопросов, доктор Калбер.

Хью даже не успевает бросить последний взгляд на Пола.

Пожалуйста, если им и правда суждено умереть здесь, пусть это произойдет без мучений. 

Пол всхлипывает и сворачивается клубочком на полу камеры. Тело и так плохо слушается, а после попытки борьбы рубцы болят, совсем недавний шов на боку начинает сочиться кровью, внутренности глухо ноют. Его рвет желчью, от боли все шатается и расплывается перед глазами — закончилось действие анестетиков Хью, — но если лежать абсолютно неподвижно, к этому можно привыкнуть.

Единственная надежда — маленький кусочек металла и микросхем, зажатый в кулаке. Вариант на случай, если все обернется хуже некуда, что, собственно, и произошло. Достаточно активировать собранный из подручных средств передатчик, чтобы близлежащие станции, ведущие прием в конкретном частотном диапазоне, приняли сигнал открытым кодом. Тогда можно будет вычислить координаты базы аугментов, сохраняющей строгое молчание в эфире. Загвоздка в том, что люди Хана мгновенно определят источник сигнала, и им не будет никакого резона сохранять жизнь пленникам. Полу хватает смелости трезво оценить ситуацию: даже если их не убьют на месте, оставлять в качестве заложников тоже мало проку. Никто не будет обменивать двух гражданских на базу, полную аугментов. 

Пол задумывается, а не было ли это изначально подстроенной ловушкой. Или аугменты и правда недооценили их? Хью вдребезги разбил ПАДД, и в куче мелких осколков никто не заметил отсутствия миллиметровой детали. Остальное было делом техники, навыков Пола хватило на удаленное программирование. И падение на злополучный стеллаж, в ходе которого он чуть не переломал себе половину сросшихся костей, было запланированной акцией. Он сумел забрать передатчик с собой.

Мелькает мысль, что они уже обречены, и нет никакого смысла размениваться по мелочам. База будет уничтожена в любом случае, это главное. 

Пола буквально трясет от волнения. Пальцы дрожат, все тело напряжено до боли, он надеется, что импланты и протезы не подведут. Странно, но страха больше нет, есть только уверенность в том, что сигнал — единственный выход, значит, все нужно провернуть безукоризненно. Боятся те, кому есть что терять, а Пол и так лишился всего, чем дорожил. Их жизнь не стоит ломаного гроша. 

Пол думает, что это несправедливо. Они даже не военные, не солдаты, обученные убивать и выживать, они беспомощны перед аугментами. Сверхлюди умнее, сильнее, быстрее обрабатывают информацию и принимают решения, среди них — не только бойцы, но и первоклассные специалисты, ученые, чей авторитет признает даже Пол. 

У них не было шансов изначально.

Пол думает, что он слишком долго прятался под маской профессионала, не видящего ничего, кроме своих исследований. Он проявил непростительную слабость, позволив затащить себя на проклятую базу, позволив манипулировать собой. Он допустил, что его штаммы превратились в страшное оружие, и только по удачному для всего человечества стечению обстоятельств технология осталась на разрушенной базе. 

Пол всегда считал себя исследователем, но только сейчас до него в полной мере доходит, что имел в виду профессор Баррет, говоривший, что настоящий ученый должен быть бойцом, который может защитить себя и свои разработки. Наука никогда не заканчивается за пределами лаборатории, она пишется кровью и потом. Что он может сделать сейчас ради спасения жизни Хью, что он может противопоставить силе аугментов?

Ровным счетом ничего. Остается только уйти, сохранив остатки чести. Пол думает, что им движет всего лишь подсознательное желание отмыться от грязи, в которой он испачкался по собственной инициативе, частично замолить грехи, обелить себя. Но в чем виноват Хью?

Не давая себе времени на сомнения. Пол стискивает кулак, незаметно зажимая контактные цепи передатчика.

Все, что происходит потом, напоминает тяжелый кошмар, в котором ты абсолютно бессилен, после которого просыпаешься на мокрых от холодного пота простынях и кричишь — от ужаса и облегчения одновременно.

Только вот Пол кричать не может. И без того слабые после операций связки не способны издать никакого другого звука, кроме хриплого шепота.

Пол чувствует, как все тело горит в огне, как под бледной кожей наливаются синяки, как гудят от напряжения мышцы. Когда сигнал маячка ловят приборы базы, Хан мгновенно понимает, что к чему. Он вырывает передатчик из пальцев Пола, но слишком поздно и сигнал нельзя перехватить. Единственное, что остается — готовить базу к обороне 

Аугмент что-то говорит ему, пару раз бьет по лицу, но Полу уже все равно. Он сделал все возможное, и теперь у Хана нет над ним никакой власти. Какая-то часть мозга шепчет, что это безумие, но Пол тихо, истерично смеется, скорчившись в камере.

Напряжение уходит, он ощущает странное спокойствие. Впрочем, все меняется, когда в камеру бросают Хью.

Аугментам некогда возиться с ними, Полу фактически не причинили серьезного вреда, но доктору досталось гораздо больше. Он не знает, что именно хотел Хан от Хью, но видит красноречивые синяки и ссадины. Левая рука вывернута под странным углом, и больше всего Пола беспокоит то, что Хью остается неподвижно лежать в углу, куда его зашвырнул конвой. 

— Хью! Хью, ты как?

Он осторожно переворачивает Хью на спину и отшатывается при виде избитого до состояния месива лица. Кровь стекает из носа и уголка рта, переносица скошена влево, скулы и подбородок — одна сплошная ссадина. 

— Хью!

Пол боится трясти и так измученное тело, но животный страх потери захлестывает его с головой. Дыхание с хрипом вырывается из горла, отекший нос явно не справляется со своими функциями. Глаза Хью закрыты, он не реагирует на все попытки Пола привести его в чувство.

— Черт побери, открывай глаза! Я могу чем-то помочь? Хью!

Тот тихо стонет, пытается вывернуться из рук Пола, терпит фиаско и снова обмякает всем телом.

— Это же я, Пол Стамец. Узнаешь? Тут больше никого нет. Хью, открой глаза. Мне нужно знать, что с тобой не так и могу ли я это исправить прямо тут.

Хью опять стонет, кашляет, наконец медленно открывает глаза, и Пол облегченно выдыхает.

Он пытается улыбнуться, разбитая губа снова кровоточит. Пол понимает, что начинает бессвязно нести какую-то чушь, но волнение и желание если не улучшить, так хотя бы не усугубить ситуацию побеждают. 

— Как тебе будет удобнее? Ну, чтобы не так больно было лежать на полу. Давай обопрешься об меня, хорошо?

До него доходит, что Хью силится что-то сказать, но из горла вырываются только нечленораздельные хрипы. Что они с ним сделали? Пол усаживается поудобнее и устраивает Хью, оперев спиной о собственную грудь. Тот шипит от боли, но постепенно успокаивается и согревается в кольце рук Пола. 

Он не хочет беспокоить и так измученного Хью, которому каждое движение дается с адской болью. Пол позволяет ему просто лежать, прикрыв глаза, сосредоточившись на ритме дыхания. Страх тисками сжимает грудь, вина грызет так, что Полу хочется забиться в самый дальний угол обозримой части Вселенной и никогда не показываться на глаза человеку, которого подвергли пыткам из-за него. 

Состояние Хью кажется довольно стабильным, и некоторое время Пол вслушивается в отдаленные взрывы, топот и крики. Похоже, сигнал дошел до получателя. В сердце теплится слабая надежда, что их вытащат, спасут, не оставят на растерзание аугментам. Пол забывает о собственном фактически беспомощном состоянии. Главное — помочь Хью пережить эти страшные часы, за ними точно придут, чертовы страдания не могут быть напрасными. 

Пол замирает, когда ритм дыхания Хью меняется. Он понимает, что у того какая-то серьезная травма дыхательных путей, но понятия не имеет, какая именно и как это исправить. Горло выглядит немного отекшим, но больше никаких видимых признаков нет, возможно, если бы Хью мог говорить, он бы сказал Полу, что делать. Дыхание становится более тяжелым, до настоящего удушья еще далеко, но Пол видит, что Хью приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы втянуть немного воздуха. Грудь ходит ходуном, из уголка рта стекает слюна с розоватым оттенком, Пол понимает, что Хью не в состоянии не только говорить, но и глотать. Паника подступает, дыхание сбивается, он пытается вспомнить, чему их поверхностно учили на тренингах по доврачебной помощи, но в памяти не всплывает ничего дельного. Какие-то советы по трахеостомии в полевых условиях, но Пол в любом случае не решится дырявить горло Хью подручными средствами, не зная, есть ли в этом крайняя необходимость. Да и какие подручные средства в камере?

Между тем Хью становится все хуже и хуже. Он периодически отключается, а когда приходит в себя, отчаянно цепляется за руки Пола. Тот понимает, что ему так легче, и находит в себе силы выдерживать взгляд подернутых поволокой, полных боли темных глаз. Что с ним произойдет, если Хью сейчас просто перестанет дышать?.. По спине течет ледяной пот, в голове мелькают картины экстренной сердечно-легочной реанимации, но Пол не тешит себя ложными надеждами: без должной практики риск навредить перевешивает шансы помочь. 

— Хью, потерпи еще немного. Вот увидишь, скоро за нами придут. Представляешь, как здорово будет лежать на мягкой койке под обезболивающими? 

Хью обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Нет, мой дорогой, я почти в порядке. Почти не болит. — Пол прослеживает взгляд Хью, тот смотрит на пропитанную кровью рубашку. — Там ничего страшного, правда. Когда-то в лаборатории у меня в руках выбило дно у автоклава…

Пол прерывается, чтобы бережно утереть уголок рта Хью.

— Ты не поверишь, как оно грохнуло. Я думал, стекла повылетают. А вообще, как только мы придем в себя и я перестану передвигаться со скоростью генномодифицированного слизевика, нужно провести тебе экскурсию в лабораторию. Ты был когда-нибудь в нашем центре?

Хью находит в себе силы отрицательно качнуть головой. Пол действительно не знает, кого он сейчас успокаивает.

— Ты многое упустил в своей жизни. У физиков стоит компактный ускоритель частиц, правда после одного неудачного эксперимента меня к нему не подпускают, но издалека посмотреть можно. Увидишь коллекцию раритетной химической посуды, таких штук сейчас нигде нет. 

Хью пытается улыбнуться, но сил не хватает. 

— У нас есть громадная теплица, там можно потеряться, как в настоящем лесу. На климат-контроль и подвод коммуникаций тратятся тысячи кредитов в месяц, но она себя оправдывает. Знаешь, сколько статей было написано по образцам, выращенным там?

Пол видит, что доктор снова впал в забытье. Паника клещами сдавливает все тело, но он не собирается демонстрировать это Хью. Он осторожно поглаживает заляпанную кровью щеку.

— Только не отключайся, пожалуйста. Я думаю, сейчас самое время обсудить наш с тобой досуг. Что ты думаешь об Альпах? Не переживай, я буду вести себя осторожно.

Пол говорит и говорит, нежно гладит Хью, и тот внимательно слушает. Дышать все тяжелее и тяжелее, отек расползается по всему горлу, и Пол старается хоть как-то отвлечь Хью. Тот борется за каждый глоток воздуха, и Пол видит, что еще максимум час — и все будет кончено. Хочется волком выть от отчаяния и злой иронии ситуации. Продержаться все это время, пережить столько всего — и не дождаться помощи. 

Буквально три часа назад Пол был готов встретить собственную смерть без особых сожалений, но зрелище того, как Хью из последних сил пытается выжить, а он бессилен помочь, вызывает глухую ярость. Нет, его любимый доктор должен выкарабкаться, чего бы это ни стоило. 

— Хью, пожалуйста, не закрывай глаза. Я понимаю, как это трудно, но прошу, ради меня. Давай, еще немного. 

И Хью держится, с чудовищным хрипом втягивает воздух в легкие, кашляет, брызгая кровью на пол, но упрямо борется. 

— Вот так, ты такой молодец. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, давай.

Пол едва сдерживает слезы, но не отпускает Хью. 

Когда еще спустя час молчаливой борьбы за жизнь стену в камеру кто-то выпиливает лазерным резаком, у Пола даже нет сил на радость или облегчение.

Он хочет что-то сказать людям — не аугментам! — в военной форме, но страшная слабость просто подкашивает его. Пол бормочет о травме и о необходимости срочной медпомощи, но его бесцеремонно оттаскивают, быстро — почти грубо — поднимают Хью. Он слышит недовольные голоса, голова резко начинает кружиться, потревоженные рубцы взрываются адской болью, которую Пол каким-то чудом не замечал до этого, и мир медленно гаснет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2**

Пол всегда запоминает, что именно ему снится. Иногда, когда усталость берет свое, он просто проваливается в однородную черноту без образов и видений, но обычно его сны фантастически яркие и детализированные. 

Вот и сейчас Пол падает в очередной кошмар. Череда чудовищных в своей правдоподобности картинок не отпускает его, кажется, что страшнее быть не может, но один эпизод заканчивается и плавно перетекает в следующий. Все, что может случиться в лаборатории, неизменно происходит: пожар, взрыв установки с водородной атмосферой, частичное затопление при подведенном электричестве, вышедшие из-под контроля образцы, утечка хлора, взрыв диазометана при контакте с шлифами, заклинившие замки на дверях и окнах, сбой систем безопасности. Халатные коллеги, неопытные стажеры, негерметичные вакуумные установки, не надетые очки, щелочи на голой коже, пары плавиковой кислоты, которые одинаково быстро разъедают и стекло, и слизистые оболочки.

Пол понимает, что это все всего лишь порождение уставшего, перегруженного мозга, но от этого не становится менее страшно. Похоже, все услышанное на инструктажах по технике безопасности и прочувствованное на собственном опыте решило смешаться во взрывоопасную смесь. 

Он продирается сквозь кошмары, но прошлое никак не хочет отпускать. Когда в сны вторгаются воспоминания о базе и Хью, Полу кажется, что он начинает сходить с ума. Боль ощущается весьма материальной, и в конечном итоге инстинкт самосохранения берет свое.

Пол просыпается на мягкой кровати, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь сообразить, где он находится. Запах моющих и антисептиков, серые стены, тумбочка с разложенными на ней препаратами. Он ожидает увидеть капельницы, тянущиеся к его телу, но их нигде нет. Неужели все не настолько плохо?

Голова немного побаливает, но это скорее побочный эффект лекарств. Мышцы вполне терпимо ноют, губы потрескались и пересохли. Не самое худшее, что случалось с ним за последние… недели? 

Пол понимает, что он находится среди людей, но все равно все инстинкты кричат об опасности. Кем он окажется в их глазах? Предателем-перебежчиком? Будет ли возможность оправдаться, дать понять, что никакого сотрудничества с аугментами не было?

Больше всего его волнует Хью. Палата одиночная, и Полу остается только догадываться, где сейчас его доктор и насколько тяжело его состояние. Паника противным холодком заползает в сердце. Что, если не успели? Что, если все это оказалось напрасным? 

Ему нужно срочно это выяснить, иначе он просто сойдет с ума. 

Пол предпринимает попытку сесть на кровати, вполне удачную, если не считать злополучного шва на боку, который явно не терпит неуважительного обращения. Пол шипит от боли, но спускает ноги с кровати и осторожно переносит на них вес, испытывая странное чувство дежавю. 

Он точно так же лежал в палате после удара током, мучительно размышляя о Хью и о собственном ничтожестве, и тогда ему хватило смелости пойти и рассказать доктору все, что так беспокоило его. Сейчас же Хью неизвестно где, израненный и одинокий, и ему явно нужна помощь и поддержка. О худшем исходе Пол даже не думает: что-то подсказывает ему, что после всего пережитого невозможно вот так просто… 

Конечно же, Пол падает. Ослабевшие ноги просто не выдерживают вес тела, колени подкашиваются, и он с грохотом валится на плиточный пол. Позвоночник простреливает болью, но не настолько острой, чтобы потерять сознание. 

Ему как раз почти удается подняться, судорожно цепляясь за кровать, как в палату влетает заспанная медсестра.

— Куда это вы собрались, у вас строгий постельный режим!

Пол ненавидит принимать помощь, но ничего другого ему не остается, и он покорно позволяет девушке поднять непослушное слабое тело. Благо, в весе он потерял столько, что втащить его обратно на кровать не составило труда. 

— Где я нахожусь? Где Хью… Хью Калбер, его должны были забрать с базы вместе со мной.

Голос звучит хрипло и неестественно тихо, сердце колотится быстро-быстро. Полу кажется, что приближается очередная паническая атака.

— Это военный госпиталь на базе Йорктаун. Вообще-то я не должна вам этого рассказывать, но доктор Калбер был моим шефом в интернатуре, и если бы не он, я бы сейчас здесь не работала. — Медсестра говорит и одновременно проверяет показания приборов, поправляет постель, помогает Полу попить и улечься поудобнее. — Вас обоих привезли в плохом состоянии, у доктора Калбера был сломан щитовидный хрящ, поэтому пришлось срочно решать проблему дыхания. 

Пол вздрагивает. Он понимает по ее тону, что еще немного — и Хью бы не спасли. 

— Сейчас он стабилен, операции прошли по плану, полная регенерация будет завершена через двое суток. Большего я вам сказать не могу. Возможно, лечащий врач...

Пол благодарно кивает. После незапланированной активности тело протестует против любых движений, мысли начинают путаться. Хью жив и где-то рядом, и это главное. Можно и отдохнуть. Сонливость, вызванная усталостью и лекарствами, берет свое, и он снова отключается, не дослушав медсестру. 

Одно пробуждение следует за другим, дозы лекарств постепенно снижают, но Пол настолько вымотан, что просто просыпается, в очередной раз убеждается, что находится в безопасности, и снова проваливается в глубокий сон. Кошмары становятся реже, и Пол с наслаждением восстанавливает силы, высыпаясь за все время, проведенное на базе.

Его не беспокоят: врачи анализируют показатели сенсоров, проводя осмотры по необходимости, поэтому Пол отрывает голову от подушки только для еды и гигиены. Через всю ту же дружелюбно настроенную медсестру он узнает, что Хью все еще лежит под регенератором, но пока не пришел в себя, медики решили сначала залечить все повреждения шеи, а потом уже приводить его в чувство. Полу не терпится увидеть его, но он понимает, что сам еще слишком слаб, чтобы передвигаться по госпиталю, а Хью все равно не осознает происходящего вокруг.

Все меняется, когда военные решают, что Пол уже достаточно оправился для дознаний, и начинаются бесконечные монотонные сеансы вопросов-ответов. Он узнает, что война фактически выиграна и немаловажную роль в этом сыграли они с Хью, передав координаты базы Хана. Все в тот момент казалось таким незначительным и уже неважным, что Пол не может представить себе, что его отчаянная попытка если не спастись, так изрядно насолить перед смертью, привела к перелому в ходе войны. 

Пол честно рассказывает обо всем, что произошло за месяцы его работы на базе, подписывает кучу бумаг о неразглашении. Ему гарантируют полную безопасность, но все понимают, что это только до следствия и суда, который состоится рано или поздно. Он будет выступать как свидетель, но один неверный шаг — и можно оказаться на скамье подсудимых. Пол знает, что грядет большая охота на ведьм, нужны будут виновные в разгроме базы и едва ли не вырвавшемся из-под контроля штамме плесени. И он должен сделать все, чтобы их с Хью не выставили козлами отпущения. 

Впрочем, у них есть еще минимум месяц. Проблемы с имплантами, собранными и вживленными на скорую руку, дают о себе знать. Трудности с питанием, кровообращением, частые головные боли из-за едва слышного, но все же ощутимого гула механического сердца. Врачи признают, что Хью сделал все, что мог, и даже больше в экстремальной ситуации, но импланты не годятся для длительной работы. Полу нужно еще минимум две недели на то, чтобы немного отдохнуть и набраться сил, а потом предстоит целый цикл сложных операций по вживлению настоящих, донорских, органов, из плоти и крови. Война существенно увеличила банки биоматериалов, с мрачным апломбом говорят врачи, и будет из чего выбрать. Пол вздрагивает и старается не думать о том, что он тоже виноват в этом не меньше аугментов. Вина давит на плечи, и его единственное эгоистичное желание — наконец-то увидеть Хью и просто сидеть, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Но он пока не может себе позволить даже этого. 

Пол не ощущает страха перед операцией, ему кажется, что тело просто привыкло к тому, что его режут и сшивают заново. Он больше боится периода реабилитации, когда он может понадобиться Хью, но сам будет беспомощен и слаб. Пол безумно скучает по нему, где-то между ребрами щемит горько-сладкое ожидание встречи, но он осознает, что, учитывая травмы Хью, потребуется время и терпение. 

Что ж, Пол готов на все что угодно, лишь бы его доктор снова был рядом, счастливый и в безопасности.

Когда Полу наконец-то разрешают в сопровождении медсестры ненадолго пойти в палату Хью, вместо ожидаемого предвкушения внезапно закрадывается страх и стыд. По сути, Хью тоже пострадал из-за него. 

Не давая себе передумать, Пол открывает дверь, медсестра предупреждает, что у него не более десяти минут, а сама тактично остается ждать в коридоре.

Хью кажется таким измученным и уставшим в ворохе больничных одеял, то сердце Пола сжимается до микроскопических размеров. Кожа Хью приобрела сероватый оттенок, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Левая рука все еще в тканевом бандаже, но выглядит вполне здоровой. 

Пол опускается на стул рядом с кроватью, пересохшее горло не в состоянии издать ни звука.

— Привет, — Хью слабо, но искренне улыбается.

Пол дергается при звуке его голоса — нехарактерно хриплом, скачущем из низких тонов в высокие. Он постоянно потирает пальцами правой руки шею, словно убеждаясь, что она на месте, в целости и сохранности. Взгляд болезненно уставший и какой-то потухший, Пол видит с десяток новых мелких морщинок в уголках карих глаз, веках и на переносице. Все его существо переполняет такая дикая смесь из любви, обожания, радости, тревоги и страха потери, что он не уверен, что удержится от слез. Хью жив, Хью относительно здоров, они вместе и в безопасности — разве он мог вообще об этом мечтать?

Понимая, что пауза затягивается, но не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука от переизбытка эмоций, Пол просто наклоняется вперед и утыкается лбом в бок Хью, скрытый под толстым одеялом. 

Слезы все-таки выступают, текут по лицу, неприятно пощипывают потрескавшиеся губы, но Пол уже не может остановиться. Тихий плач перерастает в глухие рыдания, словно слезами можно вымыть боль и тревогу, копившиеся столько времени. Пол сам не замечает, как оказывается стоящим на коленях рядом с койкой Хью, как утыкается лицом в одеяло и буквально корчится, плача от облегчения и смеси всего, что ему довелось испытать за последние недели. Хью что-то говорит, мягко гладит его волосы, кажется, уговаривает встать, но Пол ощущает потребность в этой внезапной истерике. Он мастерски обманывал самого себя все это время, думая, что нервное напряжение и усталость не оставят никакого следа на его психике. Думая, что можно вечно балансировать между отчаянием и надеждой и оставаться невозмутимым. 

— Хью… Хью, я так рад тебя видеть, — невысказанное «живым» повисает в воздухе.

Пол продолжает плакать, кажется, слезы текут сами по себе, измученный организм берет защитные механизмы на себя. Теплые пальцы Хью поглаживают прохладную кисть Пола, и тот плавится от этого прикосновения и про себя умоляет: лишь бы это все оказалось правдой, а не еще одним сном, созданным искалеченным разумом. 

— Я люблю тебя, Пол, — голос Хью звучит еще более надтреснуто.

Пол чувствует, как Хью нежно касается его, и холодеет от мысли, что у них были все шансы потерять друг друга навсегда. В суматохе и постоянной стрессовой обстановке у Пола не было времени задумываться о том, что он будет делать, если все пойдет по наихудшему сценарию. Но сейчас, когда большая часть их злоключений осталась позади, внезапное осознание всех рисков и опасностей накрывает особенно остро. Пол плачет от боли и гнева, но больше всего — от облегчения. Колени ноют, холодный кафель будто вгрызается в суставы, голова немного кружится от резких движений, но ему все равно. Они выиграли, черт побери, когда на победу не оставалось никаких шансов, и нет причин стыдиться внезапных слез. По неровному дыханию и дрожи Хью Пол понимает, что он испытывает то же. 

Десять минут пролетают фантастически быстро, они даже не успевают толком поговорить, врасплох застигнутые бурей эмоций. 

И некоторое время спустя, когда Пол уже лежит на операционном столе в ожидании наркоза, к нему приходит твердая уверенность в том, что все у них будет хорошо. Хью измучен и надломлен, но Пол как никто другой знает толк в склеивании осколков в одно целое.

Полу кажется, что, несмотря на перенесенные операции, несмотря на то, сколько раз вскрывали его тело, несмотря на все эти реабилитационные периоды и прочее, Хью пострадал гораздо больше. В конце концов, когда Пол отказался бороться, решив, что смерть в лаборатории — вполне закономерный конец его исследований, именно Хью вытащил его с того света. Он подверг риску себя и всю базу, проводя манипуляции на теле, пораженном смертоносными спорами. Хью заставил аугментов прислушаться к его словам и дать ему время выходить Пола, который находился в коме.

Он принял весь удар на себя, и Пол чувствует, что еще немного — и Хью не выдержит. Ему нужен отдых, действительно хороший отдых. Кольца синяков уже почти сошли с шеи, местами проглядывают только едва заметные на темной коже пятна, сломанную лучевую кость тоже давно срастили, но Пол видит, что Хью далек от нормы. Он дергается в ответ на даже самое мимолетное прикосновение, вздрагивает от каждого шороха и периодически разминает шею, словно мышцы сводит спазмом. Дело тут даже не в самой травме, а в том, как она была нанесена. Хью никогда не расскажет Полу о том, что сделал с ним Хан до того, как был активирован передатчик и у аугментов появились другие неотложные дела, но медикам и психотерапевтам нужна детальная картина травмы. Пол использует все свои навыки убеждения и коммуникации, ему нужно быть в курсе произошедшего, ведь все дело в самом факте насилия. Если бы Хью повредил себе позвонки, слетев с лестницы, он бы сейчас не был в таком состоянии. В итоге Пол узнает, что Хану необходим был полный набор данных о всех медицинских манипуляциях, которые помогли доктору избавиться от смертельного штамма в серьезно поврежденном теле. Хью довольно честно ответил, что спасти Пола от плесени удалось, только выпотрошив все пораженные ткани, но Хану такой ответ показался неполным. Побои не подействовали, и аугмент просто пережимал пленнику горло, перекрывая дыхательные пути. Это повторялось несколько десятков раз, и в конечном итоге хрупкие хрящи гортани просто не выдержали натиска. Пола прошибает холодный пот, когда он в красках представляет израненного, страдающего от боли Хью, хрипящего от недостатка кислорода и едва успевающего сделать судорожный вдох перед тем, как стальные пальцы снова стиснут горло. Злая ирония заключалась в том, что доктору действительно нечего было сказать, Пол выжил только благодаря отчаянной попытке Хью и невероятному везению. Но шансов доказать это обезумевшему от ярости Хану не было, и Хью провел несколько мучительных недель под регенератором и еще столько же, борясь с проблемой глотания и непослушными голосовыми связками, которые никак не хотели подчиняться владельцу. 

** **

После выписки из госпиталя Пол восстанавливается медленно, и постоянные допросы службы безопасности этому не способствуют. Он понимает, что его бы давно уже растерзали силовики, если бы не передача координат базы. Суды, закрытые совещания, прямолинейные допросы, на которых Пол сидит, отделенный от дознавателей силовым полем. Пол честно рассказывает все, что знает, но рассказ о том, что Браун фактически заставил его разрабатывать штамм, особого эффекта не произвел. Браун мертв, как и все военные со злополучной базы. Хью весьма туманно рассказывает о том, что аугменты ворвались в помещение, а дальше он ничего не помнит. Он никогда и никому, даже Полу, не скажет о том, с каким отчаянием стоял возле бокса с почти безжизненным телом. И о том, что он, доктор, был готов разбить стекло и прикончить их всех.

Два месяца спустя все заканчивается довольно благополучно. Полу ясно дают понять, что за любыми его разработками будут следить очень тщательно, но на этом все. В послевоенное время слишком много забот и без незадачливых ученых, сначала чуть не убивших все живое, а после изменивших ход войны, передав координаты базы аугментов.

Если бы Пол мог, он бы напился до белой горячки, но алкоголь тоже противопоказан. Единственное, что его радует в ситуации — это то, что остров с лабораторией надежно обстрелян высокотемпературными снарядами и там не осталась ничего, кроме грунта и бетона, сначала расплавившихся , а потом застывших в стекло.

Даже получив разрешение на свободное перемещение, Пол не знает, куда ему идти. Лаборатории центра, в которых он столько проработал, попали под удар во время обстрелов, его темная захламленная квартира — не самое подходящее место для двух смертельно уставших людей. 

Идея поехать в горы Канады возникает спонтанно. Пол вспоминает, как Хью рассказывал ему об увлечении альпинизмом, потом врачи рекомендуют самому Полу восстанавливаться подальше от городской суеты, желательно в месте с хорошим воздухом и минимумом нервного напряжения.

Хью сначала протестует, но Пол убеждает его, что будет вести себя благоразумно. Пролистав каталог, они выбирают небольшой двухэтажный коттедж у самого подножья горного кряжа, чтобы Пол не ощущал сильного перепада высот. Хью договаривается на две недели, но что-то подсказывает Полу, что аренду придется продлить, слишком довольным выглядит доктор.

Сутки спустя они уже летят в аэрокаре.

Пол в восторге от второго этажа дома. Крыша образует что-то вроде мансарды, и в широкие окна видно склоны, поросшие лесом. Матрас, одеяла и подушки лежит прямо на полу, к дощатым балкам прибиты полки для вещей. Дом оснащен климат-контролем, но им нравится открывать окна, впуская прохладный воздух ранней осени, при такой температуре кутаться в одеяло особенно приятно.

Пол беспокоится за Хью. Самому Полу обещали фантомные боли, кошмары, ПТСР, чуть ли не галлюцинации и сумасшествие — слишком много времени он провел при смерти. Но, как ни странно, ничего подобного не происходит. Пол не совсем в порядке, но чувствует себя довольно хорошо. С Хью проблем куда больше. Он часто просыпается от кошмаров, задыхаясь, и не скоро успокаивается. Прикосновения — тоже больная тема, Пол максимально нежен и осторожен, но все равно Хью отшатывается всегда, когда к нему пытаются прикоснуться.

Он в который раз за вечер пытается самостоятельно размять напряженные мышцы шеи и плеч, но безуспешно: только что сросшиеся кости левой руки нельзя сильно нагружать. 

Пол не хочет давить, они это уже обсуждали. Умом он понимает, что, учитывая насильственный характер травмы, Хью еще долго будет опасаться подпускать кого-то к своей шее. Но видеть, как он мучается от спазмов и судорог в пострадавших мышцах, невыносимо. Врачи говорили о психосоматике, возможности медицины не оставляли шансов на недолеченные травмы, но Полу плевать на источник боли. Хью страдает, и с этим надо что-то делать, немедленно.

— Давай я помогу. 

Хью, кажется, ждал этого вопроса. Во всяком случае, удивленным он не выглядит, лишь качает головой и вздыхает.

— Пол, я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, и я сам не против помощи. Но… пока я не могу.

— Почему? — Пол прекрасно понимает, в чем причина, но хочет, чтобы Хью сам сказал это.

Тот судорожно втягивает воздух и принимается сосредоточенно глядеть в окно. На фоне серого, затянутого тучами неба Хью кажется таким… потерянным, что Полу хочется просто крепко обнять его и помочь забыть весь кошмар, через который ему пришлось пройти. 

— Понимаешь, мне в принципе очень трудно выдерживать чье-то присутствие у себя за спиной.

Пол кивает, уставившись на собственные руки. Он замечает, как Хью старается все время держаться у стен, избегает разговоров с большим количеством людей, потому что кто-то из них обязательно окажется у него за спиной, провоцируя паническую атаку.

Даже с Полом Хью позволяет себе разве что легкие объятья, да и то с чудовищными усилиями.

— Я знаю, что рядом со мной ты, мне ничего не грозит, но я просто не могу чувствовать руки на… на своей шее, когда я не вижу точно, кому они принадлежат. Мой мозг… хочет каждую секунду убеждаться, что я в безопасности и у меня за спиной именно тот, кому я могу доверять. 

Хью смотрит на Пола, и тот чувствует, как ему отчаянно хочется быть понятым. Он глубоко вдыхает. Проблема даже не в этих чертовых спазмах, в конце концов это не смертельно, но со страхом прикосновений надо что-то делать. 

И именно Пол должен провести его через это.

— Хью, ты же мне доверяешь? 

Пол старается, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и уверенно, но Хью все равно ощутимо напрягается. Только бы не испортить все в самом начале. Пол медленно протягивает руку раскрытой ладонью вверх.

Хью слабо улыбается и сжимает пальцы Пола.

— Все не настолько плохо, мой дорогой. 

Пол фыркает.

— Эти психотерапевты дурно на меня влияют, перенимаю их повадки.

— А то я думаю, с чего это ты перестал бурчать по любому поводу и вгонять людей в краску.

Они выходят в гостинную, и Пол придвигает большое удобное кресло к висящему на одной из стен зеркалу в полный рост.

— Садись, я уже не могу смотреть на твои каменные плечи. Я буду за твоей спиной, но ты можешь постоянно проверять в зеркале, я ли это на самом деле.

Хью скептически хмыкает, Пол видит, что ему приходится бороться со страхом и волнением, но в конечном итоге он стягивает футболку и опускается в кресло.

— Вот так. — Хью не отрывает взгляда от отражения в зеркале и пытается одолеть панику.

Сначала Пол просто укладывает теплые ладони на плечи Хью, согревает кожу, дает ему привыкнуть к тактильному контакту.

— Ты же скажешь мне, если что-то пойдет не так? Мы можем прекратить, как только захочешь.

Хью встречается со взглядом Пола в зеркале и кивает. Пол замечает в расширенных от страха глазах решимость и упрямство.

— Хью, ты просто чудо. Все будет хорошо, — Пол позволяет себе едва коснуться губами его макушки.

Когда Пол согревает немного массажного масла в ладонях и принимается осторожно поглаживать кожу, стараясь даже не надавливать, Хью рефлекторно вжимает голову в плечи и зажмуривается. 

— Хью. Хью, посмотри на меня. — Пол останавливается и ждет, когда тот откроет глаза. — Тут только я, тебе ничего не грозит. 

Хью находит в себе силы зацепиться взглядом за отражение Пола, сосредоточиться на тепле его рук, на приятной бархатистости масла.

— Продолжаем?

— Да… да, если ты не против. — Хью не нравится, как испуганно и надтреснуто звучит его голос.

— Конечно же, я только за. 

Пол улыбается и принимается слегка надавливать на сведенные мышцы. Хью стонет, но скорее от облегчения. По коже ползут мурашки, кровь стучит в ушах. Кажется, у него получилось взять себя в руки.

Хью наконец полностью расслабляется, позволяя Полу усилить нажим и перейти к полноценному массажу. Мышцы благодарно гудят, Хью прошибает легкий озноб. 

— Ты отлично справляешься. 

— Что, снова вспомнил про психологические приемы? — Хью пытается пошутить и охает, когда Пол с усилием разминает особо неподатливую мышцу.

— Интересно, они вообще работают на ком-то?

Хью внезапно шипит, и Пол ослабляет нажим. 

— Нужно передохнуть?

Хью смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале: беспомощно сидит, растекшись по креслу, полностью доверяя чужим рукам. Наверное, это должно его насторожить, но план Пола оказался замечательным: зеркало помогало сфокусироваться на безопасности, худой бледный силуэт за спиной вселял чувство спокойствия, почти уюта. 

Облегчение медленно убаюкивает его: проклятые спазмы не давали нормально выспаться уже которые сутки. Кровь приливает к плечам и шее, наполняет все его существо домашним теплом, Пол заканчивает с особо активным разминанием и просто поглаживает мышцы, снова ставшие мягкими и эластичными. 

Пряный запах масла щекочет ноздри, Пол набрасывает на плечи Хью полотенце и прикрывает сверху пледом. 

— Еще не хватало, чтобы тебя продуло на сквозняке.

— Тут не может быть сквозняков, мой дорогой.

Хью понимает, что глаза просто закрываются, страх отступает перед усталостью, но все-таки уснуть прямо в кресле, на относительно открытом пространстве он не может. 

Пол помогает ему добраться до постели в спальне, заворачивает в одеяло и усаживается рядом. 

— Видишь, у нас все получилось. 

Хью сонно кивает, напряжение покидает тело, он чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, словами выразить всю свою благодарность и бесконечную нежность, но сон одолевает. 

— Ложись рядом, ты тоже устал. 

Пол издает какой-то удивленный звук, затем без лишних слов осторожно укладывается под боком у Хью, чтобы тот мог сразу увидеть его, когда проснется. Кажется, правда получилось даже лучше, чем они могли представить, лед тронулся. 

Засыпая, Пол торжествующе улыбается. Он чувствует, что сильно устал и немного запыхался, тело все еще сопротивляется таким нагрузкам. Но Хью теперь не паникует, когда к нему прикасаются, первый этап успешно пройден.

Неделю спустя они сидят на кровати в обнимку: дальше зайти не могут из-за рекомендаций врачей, которые Хью признал вполне разумными, несмотря на недовольное шипение Пола. Полноценный секс — нешуточная нагрузка на сердце и сосуды, а Полу пока противопоказано даже быстро ходить. 

Он ворочается на коленях у Хью, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Слушай, я уже не могу так. Того не делай, этого не делай, ходи с черепашьей скоростью, только ешь и спи. Скоро я буду похож на барсука, отъевшегося перед спячкой. 

Хью фыркает и ерошит волосы Пола.

— Ты забыл, как тебя отключило в больнице? Пол, твое тело перенесло слишком много хирургических вмешательств, чтобы ты сейчас снова довел его до ручки за неделю. 

Хью вздрагивает, когда вспоминает кошмарно худое, изможденное тело в свете ламп операционной. Сейчас Пол немного окреп и даже набрал пару килограмм, но до нормы еще далеко. 

Хью задирает на нем рубашку, проводит пальцами по боку Пола, очерчивая контур ребер. 

— Ты очень худой барсук, если быть откровенным.

Тот только фыркает, но замечает в Хью какую-то странную перемену. Он внезапно сжимается в комок и крупно вздрагивает, глядя на обнажившиеся бока и живот партнера.

Мгновение спустя Пол понимает, в чем дело, и поспешно одергивает подол рубашки. 

Он не может сказать наверняка, но догадывается, что так взвинтило Хью.

Шрамы. Сам Пол не видел открытых ран, сочившихся черным и красным, но для Хью каждый рубец — напоминание о бессонных ночах, страхе и боли.

Пол осторожно обхватывает плечи Хью и укладывает его голову себе на грудь.

— Я тут, мой дорогой. С нами все будет хорошо. Дела идут неплохо, а будут еще лучше. Я что-нибудь придумаю, ладно?

Пол говорит еще некоторое время, отчаянно надеясь, что Хью услышит хотя бы часть его слов и ему станет немного легче.

На следующий день Пол сводит все шрамы со своего тела: едва заметные белесые следы от длинных тонких надрезов на ногах и руках; страшные, в несколько сантиметров шириной, рубцы на груди и животе. Ему в самом деле плевать, как выглядит его тело, возможно, он бы и сохранил эти отметины в память о том, какую цену им пришлось уплатить за свободу, но Пол видит реакцию Хью. Его доктор не заслужил раз за разом погружаться в кошмар тех дней.

Лазерная коррекция — это не больно, скорее щекотно, но Полу кажется, что вместе со шрамами уходит какая-то часть его самого. Непривычно чистая кожа смотрится неправильно, но Пол только кривится, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Каждая рана навсегда останется в его плоти, но Хью необязательно знать об этом.

Когда вечером он снимает рубашку, чтобы надеть пижамную кофту, Хью на пару секунд застывает, затем подходит ближе и недоверчиво проводит кончиками пальцев по ключице Пола.

— Было больно?

Пол знает, что Хью до мельчайших подробностей изучил все медицинские манипуляции, и косметическую хирургию — в том числе, и понимает, что он спрашивает не о физической боли.

Пол улыбается и качает головой, глядя в карие глаза напротив. 

Он еще не до конца уверен в себе, но не сомневается, что поступил правильно, ведь боль самого Хью немного поутихла.

В горах стоит теплый сентябрь, и как только Пол привыкает к перемене климата, Хью вытаскивает его на прогулки по окрестностям. Чтобы укрепить сердце, Полу нужно проходить хотя бы по два километра в день, но в медленном темпе и по ровной местности, избегая крутых подъемов. Беговая дорожка быстро надоедает, оставить местные пейзажи без внимания было бы преступлением, поэтому Хью проводит два часа за интерактивной топографической картой, прокладывая оптимальный маршрут. 

Пол нетерпеливо топчется в прихожей, вооруженный определителем местной флоры и фауны. 

— Все походники-альпинисты такие дотошные или ты несчастливое исключение?

Хью вздыхает, заканчивая шнуровать ботинок.

— Для успокоения моих нервов мне необходимо создать хоть какую-то видимость контроля ситуации хотя бы на этом этапе. Ты был когда-нибудь в горах?

Пол качает головой. 

— Нет, в детстве родители каждое лето старались вывезти меня к океану и постоянно тащили плавать, хотя для меня оптимальный отдых на побережье заключался в сидении под тентом с книжкой. Поэтому у меня плохое зрение и я почти не умею плавать. Ну а потом началась учеба в колледже и дома меня видели в лучшем случае раз в месяц.

Хью не выдерживает серьезной мины и смеется.

— То есть ты с самого детства такой упрямый. Мои родители не были особо обеспокоены моим досугом, поэтому горы Колорадо были изучены самостоятельно, и не всегда экспедиции проходили без приключений.

— Судя по тому, что ты живой и невредимый, приключения не зашли слишком далеко.

Хью заканчивает собирать вещи, Пол замечает в рюкзаке кроме воды и ланча аптечку, набор запасных аккумуляторов для коммуникаторов и еще кучу всякой мелочи. 

— Мы что, идем в поход на неделю?

Хью хмыкает.

— Если бы мы собирались в поход на неделю, ты бы сейчас пыхтел под тридцатилитровым рюкзаком, мой дорогой.

Пол закатывает глаза, выходя из коттеджа. 

Они шагают по хорошо утрамбованной туристской тропе, Хью задает темп, по привычке осматривает окрестности на предмет оползающих склонов, полуповаленных деревьев и всего, что может представлять потенциальную угрозу. Пол с завидным постоянством сходит с тропы, размахивает ПАДДом с определителем и восторгается растительностью. Хью вытаскивает его из зарослей рододендронов, в которые Пол полез за leucopaxillus gentianeus, в последний момент отваживает от маленького болотца, в котором тот увидел какие-то замысловатые поганки, и в конце концов выводит на залитый солнцем луг, решив, что на открытом пространстве будет проще контролировать его порывы. Конечно, он сердится из-за полного отсутствия у Пола навыков передвижения по пересеченной местности, но не может не восхищаться энтузиазмом и интересом, с которым тот пытается каталогизировать и описать все увиденное. 

— Я уже насчитал около тринадцати видов грибов, включая низшие. А если бы ты не вытащил меня из тех кустов...

— Если бы я не вытащил тебя из тех кустов, ты был бы покусан осами, потому что ты уверенно шел прямо на их гнездо.

Пол удивленно замолкает, но хватает его ненадолго, и в следующие несколько часов Хью приходится задействовать все свое терпение. 

Они садятся передохнуть под большой изогнутой ветрами сосной, Пол тяжело опускается в траву и утирает пот со лба. 

— Все в порядке? Тебе нехорошо? 

Хью всматривается в лицо Пола, ища малейшие признаки приближающегося обморока или чего похуже.

— Со мной все нормально, просто… наверное, устал больше, чем предполагал. — Хью знает, как Пол ненавидит признавать свою слабость и неправоту.

Он придвигается ближе и обнимает любимого упрямца. 

— Мы и так прошли сегодня более чем достаточно. Когда я рассчитывал километраж, я планировал, что мы будем идти по дороге, а не кружить вокруг нее по всем близлежащим кустам. Я думаю, стоит отдохнуть полчаса и потихоньку возвращаться назад, чтобы успеть до сумерек. 

Пол с наслаждением вытягивается в густой сочной траве, тело гудит от усталости, а ведь он всего-навсего выбрался на небольшую пешую прогулку. Возможно, врачи правы, утверждая, что для только-только прижившегося сердца сильные нагрузки будут самоубийством. Ему немного неуютно: сколько еще времени он будет в таком состоянии? Дыхание сбивается от малейшей физической активности, сердце начинает биться в сумасшедшем темпе и имеет все шансы выскочить из грудной клетки. Беспокойство о том, что он не может дать Хью всего, чего тот заслуживает, чего он сам хочет ему дать, начинает действовать на нервы. Сколько еще ему сидеть в статусе калеки?

Хью укладывается рядом и длинной, только что сорванной травинкой щекочет щеку Пола. 

— Неужели ты так удручен тем, что не удалось добраться до той плесени в болоте?

Пол закатывает глаза. 

— Это не плесень, а Fuligo septica.

Он на минуту замолкает, обдумывая, есть ли смысл грузить Хью его очередными удручающими мыслями. В конце концов, они пообещали друг другу, что будут предельно честны и открыты, и Пол, тщательно подбирая слова, рассказывает о своем страхе не оправдать надежд.

Хью внимательно слушает, разглядывая горы вдалеке, затем привлекает к себе Пола, укладывая белобрысую взлохмаченную макушку себе на грудь.

— Посмотри на нас обоих, мой дорогой. Тебя чуть не сожрала плесень, ты пережил кучу операций, тебя затаскали по судам и следствиям, хотя по-хорошему тебя и выпускать из палаты не стоило бы. Меня тоже изрядно потрепали, и мы оба не в наилучшей форме. Прошло не так много времени, а это не те травмы, которые можно просто так перешагнуть. У нас все получится, прояви немного терпения. Ты же ученый, в конце концов, — Хью целует нахмуренную бровь. 

Пол рассматривает мелкие полевые цветы на лугу, темно-зеленые сосновые иголки над головой, покрытые снегом вершины и небольшие островки талой воды в низинах. Картина действительно идиллическая, разве мог он месяц назад предположить, что будет вот так беспечно лежать с Хью в зеленой траве и им ничего не будет грозить? Возможно, он и правда торопит события, пытается схватить судьбу за хвост, вместо того чтобы подождать, когда она сама предоставит ожидаемое счастье.

Слова Хью успокаивают, и в конечном итоге Полу удается справиться с тревогой. 

Сочная трава оставляет зеленые полосы на одежде, ветерок приятно щекочет пыльную, нагретую солнцем кожу, в густых зарослях дикого шиповника стрекочут насекомые. Пол и Хью лениво целуются, расправляются с предусмотрительно захваченным ланчем, тихонько говорят обо всем на свете. 

Пол чувствует, как уставшее тело постепенно восстанавливает силы, солнце уже почти касается гор — стоит поторопиться. Он не сомневается, что Хью найдет тропу в любых условиях, но, зная собственную везучесть, не хочет напрашиваться на неприятности. 

— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, чья сегодня очередь готовить ужин. — Хью встает, отряхивая себя и Пола.

Тот поднимается, ухватившись за протянутую руку.

— Ну если ты не потеряешь меня в горах, то так и быть, придется что-то приготовить. — Пол улыбается, травинки и сосновые иголки запутались в волосах и одежде.

— Обязуюсь довести тебя до дома в целости и сохранности, если не будешь сходить с дороги в поисках очередной живности. 

Они с легким сожалением покидают место привала, оставив после себя только помятую траву, и успевают дойти до коттеджа как раз до того, как на горы опускается ночь.

Хью вытаскивает Пола на прогулки каждый день, постепенно увеличивая километраж и делая перепад высот чуть большим, но не настолько, чтобы Пол серьезно уставал. Когда они в очередной раз поднимаются на склоны, Хью выводит Пола на невысокое скалистое плато с отличным видом на котлован между хребтами, в котором расположились коттеджи. Полуденное солнце даже не греет, а испепеляет кожу, Пол надел рубашку с длинными рукавами, чтобы плечи не обгорели так, как до этого обгорело лицо; он тогда громко возмущался, отшелушивая покрасневшую кожу с носа и щек. Хью находит большой валун, выглядящий наиболее удобным, усаживается на него и из-под полуопущенных век наблюдает за Полом. 

Тому наконец надоедает выковыривать шпателем из трещин в камнях очередные образцы, и он садится рядом с Хью. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — кажется, каждый привал начинается с этого вопроса, но Пол не возражает. В конце концов, как еще удостовериться, что он не намерен прямо сейчас отключиться от усталости или теплового удара?

— Просто отлично; хорошо, что мы не попали в сезон дождей. Иначе лазить по горам было бы несколько труднее.

Хью хмыкает и указывает на острые высокие пики гор впереди.

— Уж поверь, вот туда я бы в сезон дождей тебя точно не выпустил. Раскисшая глина сгубила больше людей, чем обвалы, лавины и трещины вместе взятые.

Пол жмурится на ярком свету и на пару минут опускает голову, задумавшись.

— Ну давай, поведай мне, что за план созрел в твоей гениальной голове. 

Пол бодает Хью в плечо и слегка застенчиво улыбается.

— Просто я подумал о том, что в сезон дождей ты бы точно не смог спастись от меня и был бы самым беспардонным образом затянут в спальню. 

— Звучит весьма коварно, — Хью смеется и достает из рюкзака ПАДД. — Я хочу этого не меньше, чем ты, но...

Пол взмахивает ладонями.

— Все в порядке, я не собираюсь на тебя давить, и мое сердце...

— … уже вполне способно выдержать такую нагрузку. Не марафон на всю ночь конечно, но…

— И ты молчал об этом?! — Пол едва ли не шипит. 

Хью листает динамику и показатели сканирования его организма.

— Я тоже не хотел давить на тебя, мой прекрасный. Зная, что ты принимаешь любой вызов за...

Пол поцелуем заставляет его замолчать. Слюна внезапно становится вязкой, в горле пересыхает, ладони потеют. У него совсем нет опыта в таких делах, но он надеется с лихвой компенсировать это желанием. 

Пол видит глаза Хью, горящие темным огнем предвкушения, и торжествующе улыбается. Он чувствует, как при одной только мысли о близости кровь приливает к низу живота, и мучительно сглатывает. Главное — не испортить момент, к которому они оба так долго шли.

Когда они возвращаются в коттедж, Пол тут же проскальзывает в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя пыль и пот после прогулки. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее уже сейчас, и Пол отчаянно боится что-то сделать не так в их первый раз. 

Потом, когда уже Хью выходит из душа обнаженным и поднимается наверх в их спальню, Пол восторженно выдыхает. Он сидит на простынях еще полностью одетым, волосы слегка влажные, и Хью опускается рядом.

— Дорогой, ты что, практикуешь секс в одежде?

Пол вспыхивает и принимается стягивать пижамную кофту. Сердце бьется быстро-быстро, он на секунду вспоминает о том, как чуть не умер на базе аугментов. 

Но рядом с ним Хью, и раз сам предложил долгожданную близость, опасности перегрузить организм уже нет.

До самого Хью с запозданием доходит, что привычные для него действия совсем новы для Пола. Мысль о том, что он станет для партнера первым, заводит и волнует одновременно. Хью чувствует ответственность за Пола, его первый раз должен быть идеальным. 

У Пола перехватывает дыхание, когда Хью усаживается верхом на него, все еще не снявшего пижамные штаны. Ему непривычно видеть обнаженное тело Хью в… таком контексте, но он ощущает живое тепло, и это успокаивает. Волнение немного отступает.

Хью чувствует напряжение и склоняется над Полом, осторожно, без напора целуя полуоткрытые губы. 

— Все в порядке, мой хороший. Ты же действительно хочешь этого?

Пол кивает, застигнутый врасплох вопросом, и начинает заливаться краской. 

— Боже, конечно же я хочу. Просто… мы так долго этого ждали, я столько раз чуть ли не требовал от тебя близости. А сейчас… я боюсь, что не смогу сделать все хорошо для нас двоих.

Хью улыбается и проводит ладонью по светлым прядям партнера.

— Все будет отлично, ты слишком много думаешь, Пол. 

Тот собирается возмутиться, но Хью мастерски заставляет его замолчать, продолжая целовать.

Пол не может насытиться Хью. Все тело горит огнем, по позвоночнику проходит странная дрожь, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, воздуха не хватает. Хью лежит на нем, фактически обездвиживая, но Пол не чувствует дискомфорта, ощущая только тепло и горячие, влажные поцелуи на лице, шее, плечах. Он сам пытается робко отвечать, но в конечном итоге просто поддается натиску чужих губ.

Хью наконец стягивает с него штаны, Пол вскрикивает, отчаянно цепляется за Хью, кажется, его тело живет отдельной жизнью. Кровь уже не просто шумит, а ревет и кипит, он чувствует, как волнение, страх и неуверенность исчезают, вытесняемые желанием. Где-то мелькает мысль, что его состояние — результат выброса в кровь ничтожного количества гормонов и нейромедиаторов и ничего сверхъестественного в этом нет, это просто набор физиологических реакций на определенный вид раздражителей. Пол приоткрывает глаза и всматривается в лицо Хью. 

— Все в порядке? Тебе неприятно?.

Сердце Пола колотится где-то у горла. Нет, это не просто набор реакций тела. Только не с Хью, только не с человеком, готовым пожертвовать всем ради него.

Пол довольно жмурится и качает головой, улучая момент для поцелуя.

Хью осторожно касается шеи Пола, про себя считая пульс.

— Хью?..

— Около ста двадцати ударов в минуту, учитывая твое… состояние, это вполне приемлемо.

Пол почти истерично хихикает.

— Я не удивлюсь, если под твоей подушкой обнаружится аптечка и тонометр.

Хью улыбается, затем наклоняет голову и внезапно прикусывает сосок Пола. Тот вскрикивает и несильно сжимает бедро Хью. Боли почти нет, только покалывание, как от электрического разряда.

— Сегодня ты особенно разговорчивый.

Пол чувствует, что еще пара таких поцелуев-укусов — и он позорно кончит раньше времени.

Позвоночник словно обмякает, все тело — один сплошной комок нервов. 

Хью укладывает руки ему на плечи, прижимая к постели, широко лижет грудь, задевая соски, Пол громко стонет от острого удовольствия. 

Умом Пол понимает, что прошло не более получаса, но кажется, что сладкая пытка длится вечно. Он начинает что-то бессвязно говорить, но замолкает после того, как Хью сползает вниз и принимается выцеловывать замысловатые узоры на коже живота.

Пол кричит, срывая голос, — Хью добирается до его члена. Он корчится на пропитанной потом простыне, разрываясь между желанием дернуть бедрами вверх, углубляя удовольствие, и страхом причинить Хью дискомфорт. 

Тот понимает его состояние и на секунду отрывается от своего занятия:

— Давай, Пол, не волнуйся. Я дам знать, если что-то пойдет не так.

Пол с трудом соображает, чего от него хотят, мелькает обидная мысль обо всех тех, на ком Хью отточил свои навыки, но вскоре пропадает, смытая волной удовольствия. 

Хью на всякий случай придерживает его бедра, но не препятствует движениям. Полу жарко, невыносимо жарко, в ушах звенит, дыхание сбивается от непривычной нагрузки и вида Хью, приникшего к его паху.

Пол видит, что тот все так же возбужден, и чувствует укол вины за собственную эгоистичность. Он запускает пальцы в коротко подстриженные волосы любовника.

— Хью, а как же...

Хью смотрит на него и облизывается, Пол видит слюну и смазку на темных губах и едва не кончает от одного этого зрелища.

Мир вокруг рассыпается на мелкие осколки и Пол окончательно теряет связь с реальностью, когда Хью седлает его бедра. Жар чужого тела опаляет его, кажется, по венам течет чистая лава, в каждом нейроне словно взрывается сверхновая. 

Немного отдышавшись и приоткрыв глаза, Пол смотрит на Хью: тот плавно двигается вверх-вниз, упираясь ладонями в его живот. Бедра, ягодицы и пресс блестят от смазки, под скользкой влажной кожей перекатываются мышцы.

Пол восхищенно смотрит на Хью и просто не знает, куда деть руки. В конечном итоге он укладывает одну ладонь на бедро любовника, а второй, набравшись смелости, нежно гладит его член. 

Хью всхлипывает, сбивается с размеренного ритма, сильно, до боли, сжимая плоть Пола внутри. Его буквально корчит от удовольствия, и сам Пол едва удерживается на краю.

Ему мало Хью, ему нужно прикасаться к нему так сильно, насколько это возможно, вплавиться в его плоть и кровь, стать чем-то большим для него. Он немного сдвигается на постели, усаживаясь среди подушек и крепко прижимая к себе Хью, помогая тому удержать равновесие. Тот сдавленно стонет, и Пол холодеет:

— Что-то не так? Больно?

Хью качает головой и крепко обнимает Пола, постепенно наращивая темп. 

Все, что происходит дальше, Пол вспоминает урывками: Хью вплетает пальцы в его волосы, сжимает его бедрами, удовольствие нарастает, Хью громко вскрикивает, смаргивает слезы и выгибается у него на руках, Пол ощущает что-то теплое и липкое на своем животе, затем его словно прошибает высоковольтная дуга, картинка перед глазами рвется на сотни цветных лоскутов — и все исчезает.

Пол открывает глаза и понимает, что все так же лежит в ворохе одеял и подушек, все так же обнаженный, но заботливо укрытый простыней.

— Ну наконец-то, спящая красавица.

Хью сидит рядом с ним и довольно потягивается, но Пол улавливает тень беспокойства на его лице.

— Что… что случилось? 

Пол отчетливо помнит все произошедшее, но никак не может сообразить, почему его внезапно вырубило. Боже, это был их первый секс, а он и тут умудрился все испортить.

Судя по всему, мысли отчетливо читаются на лице Пола, потому что Хью склоняется над ним и мягко целует:

— Все прошло замечательно, мой прекрасный. Я счастлив как никогда, ты великолепен. Но все-таки стоило подождать пару дней, потому что я порядком испугался, когда ты отключился прямо после оргазма.

Пол фыркает.

— Оно того стоило.

На мгновение повисает неловкое молчание. У Пола странное чувство, словно он знает Хью уже многие годы и этот секс — явно не первая их близость. Будто сошелся идеальный пазл.

Пол немного смущенно кладет руку на бедро Хью, ему все еще непривычно видеть его полностью обнаженным в их общей постели.

— Ты же ляжешь, а не будешь сторожить меня остаток ночи?

Хью улыбается и укладывается на бок так, чтобы видеть лицо Пола. 

В воздухе витает то, чего не выразишь словами, то, что связало их в одно целое, чему нет названия, но именно оно помогло им выжить и не сломаться. Пол и Хью чувствуют это, и пытаться сказать об этом вслух нет никакой необходимости.

Хью крепко обнимает Пола, они оба слишком вымотаны, чтобы подбирать такие важные слова. У них еще есть время, много времени, и они сумеют отыскать правильный момент в правильном месте, чтобы поговорить. Засыпая, Пол слышит едва различимое «я люблю тебя», а может, ему просто послышалось.

Впрочем, какая разница.

Пола, как всегда, будит яркий рассвет, розово-оранжевые лучи лижут веки, он недовольно морщится и заворачивается в одеяло с головой. Все тело приятно ломит, мышцы гудят после ночи. Хью крепко спит, уткнувшись лбом в его бок. Пол машинально всматривается в его лицо, опасаясь увидеть признаки кошмаров, но сон его доктора совершенно спокоен. 

Пол облегченно вздыхает и едва ощутимо гладит обнаженные плечи Хью, набрасывает на него одеяло, чтобы утренняя прохлада не помешала ему отдыхать. 

Хью Калбер появился в его жизни внезапно, словно дождь в пустыне, со своими горами, оперой, вечным шлейфом запаха медикаментов, ночными дежурствами и неисчерпаемым запасом сил и терпения. И Пол понимает, что именно Хью не позволил ему растаять в огне войны, превратиться в тех чудовищ, которых сам так ненавидел и презирал. Пол с горечью признает, что у него руки по локоть в крови, но если бы не Хью, он бы с головой погрузился в безумие, и это стало бы началом конца.

Хью не отвернулся от него, вытащил, защитил, хотя был готов к борьбе еще меньше, чем Пол. И сейчас, когда самому Хью нужна помощь, он сделает все, лишь бы его любовник чувствовал себя в безопасности. Эхо войны никуда не денется, но у них есть все шансы когда-нибудь обрести свободу, сбросив груз боли и грязи. У него есть цель, он знает, за что — и за кого — бороться.

Он нащупывает под одеялом ладонь Хью и несильно сжимает. Засыпая, Пол улыбается: кажется, они отвоевали собственное право на счастье.


End file.
